A Vendetta To Be Repaid
by Michelle2686
Summary: Squeal to The Begining. It is set after the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Vandetta To Be Repaid**

**Rated**: PG-13

**Summary:** If you remember The Begining, this is the squeal to that story. It is set about 3 months after the ending of the story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything from the fast and the furious. I only own the made up characters etc...etc...

**Chapter 1**

On a cold rainy night, thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen through out the dark sky. The weather resembled that of winter on a summer night.

The crinkling of the age old wooden stairs could be heard as she descended. With her child in her arms half asleep she made her way to the kitchen in the darkness. She could swear that the shadows where moving, but figured it was just her mind playing games with her.

As she prepared a baby bottle for her daughter, she heard glass braking. Immediately she stopped what she was doing and became quite. It sounded like it came from inside the house, but figured it was a cat or the wind blowing the trash can over. She went back to heating the bottle.

As she turned around she could swear she saw someone walking across the lawn outside. '_stop it, you're just being paranoid. Everything's ok, no one's outside.'_ she told herself. She turned around ready to go back up to her room, but dropped the bottle and almost her daughter as she saw a man in front of her.

He stood with a gun in one hand, as another man entered the room. Both wearing hockey masks and all black.

"Hand me the child." the second man walked towards her. He pulled the child out of her arms. "Tie her up." she was so shocked that she didn't have time to react or scream or at least put up a fight.

The man with the gun grabbed a rope and tied her hands together, forcing her out into the cool rainy night with a gun pointed to her head. Her only hope would be for someone to have seen all that has happened, but it was past midnight and the odds of someone being up at this hour looking out the window where slim to none.

She was pushed into a black car and was hit. Darkness filled her world and all she could think about was her daughters safety.

The opened road was a head of him, there was nothing for miles but the desert heat was brutal. He checked his rearview mirror _'no cops'_ he grinned, double checking the side mirrors. He pushed the gas pedal all the while shifting gears as the car revved up and speeded across the lonely highway.

He was in a hurry to see his wife and daughter. He'd been gone for almost a week, doing business in Nevada. He'd just opened another shop out there, business was going good and life couldn't be better.

His first stop was the restaurant.

The restaurant was different they remodeled it and it now contained a larger indoor dining area and they added a kitchen with an Italian chef to supply the food. The restaurant was now called _Isabella's Italian Cuisine _in honor of Dominic and Mia's mom, who loved to cook Italian food. Business was good and the restaurant seemed to get more popular by the days.

He parked his '02 Subaru WRX in the parking lot. As he got out he spotted Mia's BMW, that her husband had bought her for her birthday a year ago. He walked in through the kitchen door, making his way to the office in the back. There he spotted Mia in the office through the window and opened the door.

"Hey Vince!" Mia greeted in her usual cheery voice and big smile. "Hey, how are ya?" he took a seat in front of her. "Good, how was the trip?" she asked turning to look at him. "Everything went well, all the paper work is done and the business is up and running." he handed her some paperwork that he'd brought back with him. She took it from him slightly brushing his hand, sending chills up both there spines. They smiled softly at each other, but Mia was quick to change the subject and move on. "Um…so how's Cynthia? I called her and no one answered. I was wondering if she could help me plan Vanessa and Jessa's birthday party." Vince frowned "I haven't been to the house yet. I just wanted to drop the paperwork off, but she should be home. Last night when I talked to her she said she would wait 'till I got home to go out." he now sounded worried. "Maybe she just overslept or didn't reach the phone on time." Mia tried to comfort him. "Yeah maybe." he said unsure, then got up. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you later." "bye"

Vince walked at a hurried pace back to his car and quickly got in. Something wasn't right, Cynthia always answered the phone. He turned the car on and quickly drove out of the parking lot leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.

He arrived to the house and parked in the driveway. He quickly got out of his car and went up the stairs two at a time. He reached the door to find it unlooked and walked in. A vase was broken on the floor and an eerie silence lingered in the house.

"Cynthia!" he called out making his way into the kitchen, dinning room, and when he didn't find her he headed up stairs. Searching every room and corner of the house he didn't find her. He kept calling out her name but silence answered back. He went outside and found her car in the garage and then walked back into the house.

As he made it into the kitchen he spotted a white piece of paper on the floor underneath the stove. He grabbed it and began to read it.

_I'm back and I'm looking to settle a vendetta with all of you. As off now I have your wife and child, now you can save them by doing as you're told or you can have them killed if you try anything stupid, like trying to be a hero and coming to save them. You'll receive a call later this week, giving you instructions on what to do._

Vince was infuriated and worried all at the same time. He was trying to figure out who would do this, but there where too many emotions that he just couldn't think straight at the moment.

He grabbed the phone and dialed Mia's cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Cynthia and Christina are gone, they where kidnapped." He said in a rush that Mia didn't understand all of what he had just said. "Wait slow down V. what do you mean they're gone?" "I mean they where kidnapped!" he shouted into the phone, his emotions where uncontrollable at this point. "Ok I'm going over right now." Mia hung up and Vince sat on the couch feeling sad and helpless. Tears rolled down his eyes, which was rare even for him.

Mia arrived and walked into the house finding Vince on the couch two empty bottles of beer on the floor and a third half full in his hand. "V you shouldn't be drinking." she said exasperated. She picked up the two empty bottles and head into the kitchen.

She set the bottles on the counter and found a white note sitting there. She picked it up and read it, then re-read it to make sure she didn't misread it.

"You see they took her! And I don't even know who the f-- they are!" Vince startled her. She turned around and looked at him, a hundred thoughts going through her mind as to who it could be. "We need to call the cops Vince." He frowned and glared at her, "No! I hate cops, you already know that." she sighed "but V this is serious someone threatening you and not only you but all of us. We need to help her V." "We are not calling the cops!" he said through grind teeth then walked out of the kitchen and Mia followed him. "Well we're at least going to call the guys and let them now what's up." Vince shrugged and made his way upstairs, followed shortly by a slam of a door. Mia sighed and sat on the couch, grabbing the phone and calling Leon.

"Yo! Layla are you going to get that?" he yelled from his seat on the sofa. He was watching a Spanish soap opera, that he was very into and didn't like to get distracted. "No you get it, I'm busy with your son right now." Leon groaned, but got up anyways and got the phone.

"Yeah…" he sounded annoyed. "Hi to you to." Mia replied on the other line. "Oh…hey Mi, what's up?" he went to sit back down. "Layla is busy right now, but you…" he was quickly cut off "I need to talk to you." "Oh…ok" Leon turned the T.V volume down. "Look Cynthia and Christina were kidnapped today or last night. We actually don't know at what time." "Wait….what!?" Leon sat up right away, a million questions going through his mind. "Look whoever took them left a note saying they where back and had a vendetta to settle. We're not sure as to who it could be." Mia tried to sound as calm as possible. "Ok Mi, um….well…I'll tell Lay and will head up there as soon as we can." at this point Leon sounded deflated. "Ok I'm going to call everyone else."

Next on Mia's list was Jesse and Madeline, who now lived in Chicago. She checked the time difference, making sure it wasn't midnight or something and called. The phone rang about 4 times before it was answered.

"Hello?" came a tiny sweet voice from the other line. "Hi Jessica it's auntie Mia." "Auntie Mia!" she screamed, making Mia pull the phone away from her ear quickly. "Hey, Jessica is your dad or mom around?" "Yeah hold on. Dad!" she screamed once more into the phone. For a 4 year old she had some lungs on her.

"Hey Mia what's up? How's the family?" she heard Jesse's voice. "Well, some things are happening. Um…Cynthia and Christina where kidnapped sometime last night." "What!? Do you know who it is or was there a letter left behind?" he asked. "We don't know who it is and the letter they left said that they are out to get revenge on all of us." there was silence on the other line for a minute. "Does Dom know?" Mia sighed, "No he doesn't, I'm going to call him right now. I'm just worried as to what he will do, cause Letty's still pregnant and I'm not sure if she can travel. Anyways, I'll call them and let them know." Jesse nodded as if she could see him. "Ok, I'll talk to Maddie and will see what we can do." "Ok, then I'll try doing everything from here. Talk to you later." "bye"

Mia sighed her next call was to James since it was now late afternoon and she was still at Vince's house. She hadn't left, she was too worried about what Vince would do.

"Hellooooo" came the singsong voice of her daughter Vanessa. "Hey sweetie pie, how's my little girl doing today?" "Good, when are you coming home?" "Soon honey, let me talk to daddy." "ok." she waited until her husband finally picked up. "Hey where are you at?" he immediately asked. "At V's and Cynthia's. Uh….Cynthia and Christina where kidnapped last night." she said on the verge of tears. "What do you mean? oh man, how's V doing?" "Not good…can you just come over here. I need to call my brother and tell him." she said trying to stay in control of her emotions, although somehow she knew that when she called Dom that her effort would be worthless. "Yeah baby I'll be there in a few."

Dominic was walking around the apartment picking toys up from the floor and putting them back into there appropriate bin. Although he knew that in about an hour everything would be all over the floor again. He walked into the kitchen starting coffee for himself. The phone rang and was about to get it when it stopped ringing, Letty had picked it up.

"Yeah?" she asked into the phone. "Hey Let, it's Mia." "Yeah I kinda know that." Letty said somewhat annoyed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Mia teased her, Letty frowned. "What do you want? You don't normally call at 7 in the morning for just nothing." Dominic watched as Letty walked around the kitchen to the living room, he followed her. "Look let me talk to Dom yeah?" "K" Letty handed the phone to Dominic and head to her daughters bedroom to check on her.

"Hey Mia." Mia quickly started crying hard into the phone. "What's wrong Mia?" Dominic's concerned voice filled her ears. "Dom, someone…someone…kidnapped…" the sobbing continued and Dominic only got worried and concerned. "Wait…what…who got kidnapped? Mia?" she stopped sobbing once more to try and explain. "Cynthia and Christina." Dominic rubbed his chin and then his forehead. Mia finished explaining the events and the letter.

Letty watched Dom as he talked on the phone and could tell that he was stressing. He hung the phone up and just sat there in complete silence.

"What's wrong?" Letty asked him from across the room on the sofa she was sitting on. "Cynthia and Christina were kidnapped and I don't know who it could have been." he sighed weary showing in his eyes and face. Letty was socked, but kept quiet about it, instead she rubbed her belly. "So what are you going to do?" she finally asked. Dom looked up at her, "I don't know, um…I think I need to go over there, but I cant leave you here alone." she frowned "I can take care of myself." she protested right away, but Dom wasn't in the mood for her stubbornness. "I don't care Let! I'm not leaving you here by yourself!" he said through grinned teeth, trying hard to not unleash his anger on her.

She looked at him with her big brown eyes, that made his heartbreak. He went over to her and sat next to her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Look I'm going to figure out what we're going to do, ok. I'm just…I don't know, I'm stressing." he tried to comfort her as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. _

**Chapter 2**

Mia awoke hoping that what happened yesterday was just a horrible dream. Unfortunately it wasn't and the reality set in once she looked at her surroundings. She was still at Vince's house, she hadn't left because she was afraid of what would happen to Vince or what Vince would do.

James had gone back home with the girls and the baby. He would call in sick today and drop the girls off at school and come over to help Mia out with Vince.

Vince was still upstairs locked up in his room. Now Mia need to try and coax him out of there and hopefully she could convince him to go home with her. That way she could take care of him.

It was almost 10 in the morning, when there was a knocking at the door. Mia walked over and looked through the window. It was Leon, Layla, and Travis. Mia opened the door and they all hugged and said hello, then walked into the house.

"So how's coyote doing?" Leon asked as he put his son down in the living room. "Not so good. His been locked up in his room all night long and he doesn't want me to call the cops." They sat down in the living room watching Travis play in silence. "I think it's time to call the cops Mia." Leon finally broke the silence, she looked up at him unsure if he was being serious. "Are you sure about that?" Layla asked what Mia was thinking. "Yeah, we don't know who's doing this. Obviously the only suspect is dead, so it can't be Johnny Tran." Mia sighed "what about Lance Tran? he's still alive." "Yeah but his in jail. He was given 30 to life." They stayed in silence once more, all three trying to figure out who would do this. Layla looked over at Mia and said "Maybe it's someone who Vince pissed off." Leon frowned "The only reason that's not possible is because whoever did this is threatening all of us." "So I'll call the cops today." Mia said to no one in particular.

Leon got up and headed up stairs towards Vince's room, Mia had told him where it was. He knocked at the door, but there was no sound. He reached for the knob and turned it but it was locked. "Vince, dawg it's me Leon. Open up man." there was no answer. Leon decided to go back downstairs where Mia was on the phone with the police department.

Mia hung up and looked at Leon "They're on there way. I hope we made the right decision." "Of course we did. Someone needs to help us search for them." Layla put in. "Is Dominic going to come?" Leon asked from his seat. "I don't know, he's not going to leave Letty by herself with Mackenzie, specially at 9 months pregnant." Leon nodded in understanding.

"I think we should go look for a hotel to put Travis to sleep and change." Leon said looking at Layla. "Why don't you guys head to my house, James is there with Anthony. I'll wait for the cops and call you if I need anything. Plus James is coming over in a couple of hours." Layla looked at Mia "We don't want to barge in or anything." "No don't worry about it, go ahead and go take a shower, eat, do whatever you need to do. Trust me it's fine with me and it'll be fine with James." Leon, Layla and Travis headed over to Mia's house.

Mia went to freshen her face up a little before the cops got there. There was a knocking at the door she went to go answer it. "Hello, I'm detective Miles." there where cop cars outside and two cops in back of the detective. "I'm Mia. Come on in." The detective looked around the living room. "So Mia when did you find out that the person was missing?" "Yesterday, her husband Vince called me and told me that he found a note on the kitchen floor." Miles looked at her with suspicion. "Can I see that note? And where is Vince now?" Mia grabbed the note from the coffee table and handed it to him. "Vince is upstairs in his room, he is obviously to distraught to come down." the detective nodded and looked over at the two officers with him. They whispered to each other, Mia couldn't make out what they where talking about.

"Mia, who was the last person to see your…" "My friend Cynthia and her daughter is Christina." Mia said. The detective looked at a picture of the family "So who was the last person to see Cynthia and Christina?" Mia had seen Cynthia a day before Vince was due back home. "I saw her a day before Vince was supposed to come back." "Wait come back?" the detective turned around and looked at Mia. "Yes he was out of town for a week. He went to do business in Nevada. He just opened a new auto shop over there." The detective nodded once more. Then went to talk to the two officers. "Mia, I have to go but the officers here will be taking care of everything. I might drop by later, nice meeting you." he extended his hand for her to sake and she took it. "Ok, thanks"

One of the officers snickered as he looked at the picture of the team taken a couple of years ago. "Some people get what they deserve." he muttered setting the picture down and looking over at Mia. She was taken aback, not realizing why he would say such a thing. "What?" The officer laughed "You heard me. You don't even know who I am do you? I know who you and your whole family are. Dominic the leader of the pack huh…how funny that he's not here to rescue everyone from this mess." Mia had to sit down to take all of this in. She had no idea who he was and how he knew Dominic.

"You're so futile you know that? Having a PhD means nothing Mia." he whispered in her ear. "I am John Linder, Kenny Linder's son. Yeah I'm the one who was effected when your stupid brother nearly killed my father. I've been following your family ever since Dominic went to jail. I know about everything and everywhere you have gone. So when I found out that one of your own was missing I made sure I got the case." he smiled evilly. "I never thought that your brother getting 2 years for nearly killing my father was fair or the fact that he got away with steeling merchandise from trucks or that he killed Johnny Tran." "He didn't kill Johnny Tran!" she blurted out. "Ah…so he had something to do with it?" he raised his eyebrows and laughed. "No! he didn't have anything to do with it" Mia tried to take it back, but it was to late she had already said to much.

--------

Dominic sat in silence trying to figure out what to do. Who would want to hurt is family? As far as he knew Johnny Tran was dead and Lance Tran had ended up in jail for something that he had nothing to do with. He couldn't think of anyone else, unless of course it was Dekashi.

Dekashi is a man of money, who has a grudge against Dominic for showing him up at the races. He was known throughout the Tokyo racing world as a man with a lot of enemies. If things didn't go his way all hell broke loose. When Dekashi showed up he had everything falling into the place he wanted. Dominic had missed about 2 months of racing, due to Letty's pregnancy, she had some complications. When she was finally able to take care of Mackenzie, Dominic started attending races again and that's when Dekashi started to loose. Dekashi had made dead threats against Letty and Mackenzie, but never actually went forward with them.

Now Dom was worried that maybe just maybe Dekashi decided to start with his family in the U.S. He got up and began to pace the living room area. The door opened and Mackenzie walked through carrying a grocery bag almost as big as her. Dominic walked over to her and took the bag from her as Letty walked in.

"There's more in the car." Letty eyed him as she settled the two bags she had, on the counter top. "Ok I'll go get them, come on Mac." he called his daughter, she ran pass him and into the hallway. Dominic followed at a slower pace, she was already at the elevator standing on tiptoes, as her little finger pushed the button as fast as she could. "Daddy why wont the elvater open?" "Maybe it's because you're pushing the button to much." Her face took a look of confusion and curiosity, she put her finger to her mouth and thought about it for a moment. Dom just chuckled and picked her up. "Maybe." she finally responded with a sigh, wrapping her small arms around Dom's neck.

They got to the garage and opened the trunk, "What she do buy the whole store?" Dominic asked as he saw the bags and bags of groceries. Mackenzie just shrugged and grabbed the bag closest to her.

"Yo Dominic!" Dom turned to see who was calling him and smiled when he saw Sean. "What's up bro?" Dom asked hitting fists with him. "Not much just came over to see if you're going to be at the race on Friday night?" "Yeah maybe. Help me out here man." Sean looked into the trunk. "Yeah sure. Hey Mac how's it going?" Sean asked. "Ok." Sean grabbed the rest of the bags and Dom closed the trunk. "Have you heard anything about Dekashi?" Dom asked. "Nah man. Well actually come to think of it, I did hear that he went over to China, something about buying a car over there or something. Why you ask?" Dom nodded "How about we talk about it upstairs, you never know who's watching."

They walked into the apartment and put the grocery bags on the dinning table. "Yo Let, what the hell you buy?" "Food you idiot." she retorted. "Right, what do we have none or something?" Dominic asked as Letty walked into the room. "Have you checked the fridge lately?" She cocked her eyebrow at him. Sean was amused by the couple, meanwhile Dom opened the fridge to find an almost empty fridge except for the few things that he wouldn't eat cause he was picky. "Hey Let." Sean greeted. "Hey Sean."

"So what was the whole thing about Dekashi about?" Sean asked as Dom handed him a beer and began to put away groceries. "Something weird is going on, I was just wondering what Dekashi was up too. We might go out of town for a family thing." Dom mentioned, explaining what was going on back in the U.S "Oh, well I also came because I got kicked out of my house and was wondering if I could maybe stay with you guys for awhile. Just until I can get a place." he was kind of embarrassed to ask, but his dad had just kicked him out for his lifestyle choice of racing. "Uh…." Dom looked at Letty who only shrugged. "Yeah sure, you can sleep in the guest room." "Cool thanks you two are the greatest people I've ever met." he smiled.

"Mia called earlier." Letty spoke up, Dom looked over at her. "What she want?" Letty shook her head "I don't know she sounded rushed and she said something very weird." "What she say that was weird?" Letty rubbed her belly and explaind, "Well first she called the cops, because of what happened and she said that one of the officers told her that he was John Linder." Dominic groaned "I didn't know he had a son." Letty commented, but Dom stayed quiet. "At what time did she call?" he asked. "Um, when you went to get the groceries, but she was in a hurry and that's all she told me." Dom nodded, grabbed the phone and left.

"Who's John Linder?" Sean asked, Letty looked at him "Some guy." was her only reply.

Dominic walked into the kitchen and looked at Letty who stared back at him. "What?" she asked. "You think you can travel?" She rolled her eyes. "Why?" "I just bought 3 tickets to L.A." Dom walked passed her. She turned around and looked at his retrieving back "Wait, I'm about to give birth any day now and you want me to travel for 13 hours?" she asked incredulous. "Yeah." he said in a matter of fact tone. "You're going to owe me for this." she responded, he looked at her with raised eyebrows and said "**you** already owe me." "I'm not the one who got me pregnant, you're the one who got me pregnant." "Yeah like you tried to stop what was happening." he laughed, she rolled her eyes, gave him the finger and walked away.

--------

She didn't know where she was at. It was dark, cold and she felt wet, it smelled damp. She feared for her daughters life more then her own. She just hoped that someone would come and rescue her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's taken me a long time to update, but i have had bad writters block. Anyways, heres what i have so far. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TF&TF or it's characters. dont sue. **

**Chapter 3**

Dom, Letty and Mackenzie arrived at LAX, with a not to happy Letty. She was tired from the flight, "I would kill you if your daughter wasn't with us." Letty told him. "Then it's a good thing we have a daughter." he smirked, she rolled her eyes.

Leon met them at the baggage claim. "Hey bro." They did the man hug. "Look at you." Leon pointed at Letty's belly, they hugged "You're big." He smirked. "Gee thanks Leon." Letty chuckled.

Leon looked down at Mackenzie who was being shy. She was hiding behind her father. "Hey Mackenzie." Leon greeted her. "Say hi." Dom told her, she made no effort to greet him. "It takes her awhile to come around." Letty told Leon.

"So how's Mia?" Dom asked as they walk to the parking lot. "She's good. She would have come herself, but she had work this morning and Layla's at home with Anthony and Travis. And Jesse should be arriving tonight with his family." Dom nodded, "Have you heard anything about Cynthia or Christina?" "Nah man, no news yet. Ol' Coyote's not doing so good either, keeps hitting the bottle. We took him to Mia's house after he passed out, cause she didn't want to leave him by himself." They got in the car and headed to the house.

Once they arrived Mia ran out the door and greeted her brother by jumping on him. "You're here." she hugged him and kissed his cheek "Yeah I know." he grunted and put her back down. "Let!" She hugged Letty "Missed you too." "When are you due?" Mia asked rubbing Letty's belly. "In two weeks." Mia looked at her brother horrified "You made her travel when she's about to give birth!?" She hit him hard on his arm making Letty laugh. "Don't hold back Mia." Dom said sarcastically. "Really don't." Letty added earning a glare from Dom. "I wouldn't but I think it hurts me more then it does him." Mia said then looked at Mackenzie who was now in her fathers arms.

"Hi Mackenzie, how are you?" Mackenzie of course turned around and looked the other way. "She's being a brat." Letty told Mia. "Aw she's just shy." Dominic put her down to get the luggage, Mackenzie didn't agree with that and started whining and grabbing Dom's hand. "Up." "Not right now." Mackenzie threw herself on the floor and started kicking and screaming . "Like I said she's being a brat." Letty said as she watched Mackenzie cry. Dom walked away which only made the four year olds tantrum worst. Letty grabbed her and picked her up. "Should you be carrying her?" Mia asked her. "It's not like I don't at home." "Your going to go into labor." Mia pointed out in a matter of fact tone "Better for me, I'm tired of being pregnant."

Dominic came back out and took Mackenzie from Letty. "You better stop Kenzie." Dom told his four year old.

"Where's V?" Dom asked, Mia once everything was settled. "Up in the guestroom." Dom nodded and headed upstairs.

He knocked at the door, but no one answered. He turned the knob to find it was unlocked. He opened the door and the smell of alcohol hit his nose, he looked around to find bottles of empty beer and hard liquor on the floor. He walked in and finally found the man sitting on the floor staring at the wall with a beer bottle in hand, his eyes blood shut and what looked like tears stains on his cheeks. He sat on the edge of the bed next to his long time friend.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this." Vince spoke thorough clenched teeth. "Maybe you should put the bottle down before you start thinking about killing someone." Vince snickered, "You say that because you don't understand how much it hurts to loose the one you love and not know what's happening to them." Dom stood up and looked at him. "So instead of trying to look for them you sit here on you fucking ass and drink yourself to oblivion. Very smart Vince." Vince got up off the floor and dropped the empty bottle, "Yeah well I wasn't always all that smart, was I?" He walked out of the room leaving Dom by himself. Dom took the picture frame off the bed, both Cynthia and Christina where laughing.

Downstairs Jesse and Madeline with the kids had arrived. The family greeted them and they settled in. "We're just waiting for George to get here." Mia told the family, Dom came downstairs and greeted Jesse and Madeline. "How's Vince doing?" Mia asked him. "Other then dunk, he's ok I guess." Dom sighed, rubbing at his forehead. George arrived and smiled not expecting so many people in his house. Vanessa and Jessa where the first to greet him and then Anthony. He said hi to everyone and walked over to Dom and Mia, he kissed Mia on the cheek and greeted his brother-in-law.

Later that night everyone settled in for bed, after a very tiring day. They decided to deal with everything in the morning, then they would figure what they would do.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a mistake on Mia's husbands name, i put george but it's James. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

The room reeked of alcohol, bottles littered the floor. The strong smell was causing his nostrils and eyes to burn. It wasn't just the alcohol, but something else a familiar yet unknown smell. He took a look around the room, Vince was no where in site.

"We're throwing away all the alcohol." Dom said as he entered the living room, finding Leon and Jesse watching the 6 o'clock news. He'd had enough of Vince's drinking.

"What!?" came the simultaneous shrieks of Leon and Jesse. The thought of no alcohol in the house horrified both of them.

"You can thank Vince for that." Dom replied in a wary tone. He walked to the doorway of the kitchen, surveying its occupants. One was missing. He turned around stepping further into the living room.

"Where's Layla?"

"She went to the store to buy formula for Travis." Leon explained nonchalant.

"By herself?" Dom asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." There was hint of worry in Leon's voice "why dawg?"

Dominic looked frustrated, he ran a hand over his prickly scalp and sighed, " I don't want any of the girls going anywhere without one of us."

The door flew open, causing the hinges to squeal in protest. Vince walked through the door, in the same scruffy clothes he'd worn for the past four days. His facial hair looked scraggly and an odor was being given off his body. A big brown bag was clasped between his arm and chest. The glass bottles in the bag could be heard clinking as he moved into the house.

"What do you have there?" Dom questioned his long time friend.

"None of your business brotha." Vince slurred, the foul odor of his breath caused Dom to flinch. It was obvious that Vince had not brushed his teeth or taken a bath in a days.

"If it's alcohol you can leave it down here."

"No! This is my alcohol, go get your own!" Vince gruffed.

"Look you're not going to drink anymore and that's finale." Dom scolded Vince like he would a child, but Vince being stubborn would have none of it.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he pointed at Dom and then at himself for emphasis. "this is the only way to numb the pain."

"You have a family Vince," Dom stepped closer to him, " if you stopped drinking then you could start to realize that you need to help them. Instead of wallowing in your self-pity."

"You don't understand."

"It doesn't only hurt you, it hurts all of us. Which is why we're all here. Stop being an idiot and get it together."

Vince took a few steps closer to Dom, they now stood face to face.

"You're just like your father always running away from you're problem by getting drunk." Dom hissed, it hit a nerve with Vince.

It was an unexpected blow to the face. He heard flesh connecting with flesh, before he felt the sting. Dom stumbled back a little, but he didn't miss a beat. He stepped forward, his fist landing on Vince's jaw.

The flight or fight response cursed through each men's veins. Both lunging at each other in a hit or miss situation. They both rolled on the carpet, both just as strong.

"Take it back." Vince growled in anger. He hated being compared to his good for nothing alcoholic father. Dominic knew this, but wanted Vince to realize the affect his drinking was having on everyone.

"No." Dom growled back, barely missing Vince's fist. He was aware of the raw metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

It happened so fast that Leon and Jesse watched in shock as the two grown men went at each other.

The fight also caused the other occupants of the house to exit the kitchen and see what was going on in the living room.

"What's going on!?" Mia shrieked, as she, Letty, Madeline and James walked in.

Jesse and Leon got up and ran to separate the two men. Once they got the two on opposite sides of the room, Mia stood in the middle looking from her brother to her friend. The Toretto temper setting in.

"Are you two insane!? There are children sleeping upstairs. What if they saw you two and freaked out? Or what if you caused Letty to go into labor?"

Letty put up her hands and gave her a don't get me involved look.

"Look at that" Mia pointed at the carpet, "You assholes got blood on my carpet!" she screeched, making everyone cringe. "You two are going to clean that up and get it off. If you don't I will hurt you!"

James walked over to his wife, putting both hands on her shoulders and massaged the tension away. While Letty looked at Dom and Vince unfazed by the whole situation, she'd seen the two fight many times before.

"So, why are you fighting?" Letty asked curiously.

Dominic sighed as he took a seat on the couch. "Vince needs to stop drinking." Dom stated.

"You know his right." Jesse pointed out.

Vince ran his hand through his gruffy hair. He took a seat on a chair and sighed in frustration. He hated to admit it but they where right.

"I know." he choked out.

* * *

Layla opened the door to her car and got in. She placed the grocery bags on the passenger side floor, with her other hand she closed the door. She turned on the car and drove off.

She drove down the street and looked up at her rearview mirror. She saw the car behind her then let the soft music from the radio set her mind and nerves at ease.

As she made several turns, she noticed that the car was still behind her. Her hands started to shake and her heart was beginning to pound faster and faster. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach and a lump in her throat.

Going back to the house was out of the question. She didn't want to put anyone in danger, if this people planned to kill them all. She sped down the street and began to make turns in different intersections, it didn't help that she didn't know Los Angeles that well. If she did she would head to a police station.

The car kept up with her, turning on every intersection. It sped up and pushed her bumper, causing Layla to jump in her seat. A bright lid gas station could be seen at the corner of the next street. Layla knew the store should have a lot of cameras in case something happed. She turned into the gas station and stopped. Looking up at the rearview mirror she saw the car stop behind her. Then it moved and passed her heading for the exit of the gas station. She was able to get the license plate number.

"5QUO716"

She sat in her car, her heart still pounding and began to sobbed quietly.

A knock at the window made her jump and look up, "Are you ok mem?" she nodded and then began to drive away.

When she reached the house she parked and ran to the house. Forgetting about the groceries. When she got inside the tears began to roll down her rosy pink cheeks again.

"Layla baby what's wrong?" Leon asked with worry and concern. He quickly walked over to her. She hugged him as if her life depended on it and sobbed once more.

"Layla you're scaring me?" Leon told her as he held onto her.

Everyone else stood or sat in silence wondering what happened. Once she recovered she looked up at Leon and explained.

"I left the store and a few minutes later I noticed that someone was following me. I tried to loose them by driving faster and turning onto different streets. But they caught up to me and even hit the back of the car. Then I drove to a gas station, I stopped there and the car left."

Everyone looked concerned and shocked.

"What the fuck?" Leon asked angrily, it hit a nerve that someone would want to hurt his wife. "Who the hell is doing this?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon. In the meantime, I don't want the girls or the kids going out without one of us, even in the house." Dom spoke up.

"I got the license plate number." Layla told Dom.

"What is it?"

"5QUO716"

"Jess run the plates." Dom looked at Jesse who nodded and quickly ran to get is laptop.

Dom looked around the rook his eyes landing on Letty. She cringed and tried hard to suppress the pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Nothing." Letty replied softly. He stepped closer towards her.

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"I've known you since we where kids. You're Lying."

"No." she responded stubbornly.

"Fine." Dom gave up, he knew he would find out one way or the other.

Jesse ran downstairs a few minutes later, a paper in his hands.

"I got the information."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone sat around the living room as Jesse ran in, papers in his hand and yelled, "I got the information." He stood in the middle of the living room, a little out of breath and fidgety.

"So who is it?" Vince asked impatiently.

"The car is registered to Aaron's Auto Parts, it's located in Bell Gardens. The car is supposed to be used only for business trips and meetings. Anyways, about 3 days ago the car was reported stolen. According to the police report the employee who was driving said that the car just disappeared and he knows nothing." Jesse explained waving around his hands.

"So then we should go to the place and speak with the driver or something." Vince stated.

Dom stood up and paced the living room, a couple of ideas playing in his mind. Yet none would work because they weren't supposed to know about the information on the police report.

"Call the cops and tell them what happen. They have your case, maybe this will help them." James put in, although he is Dom's brother in law, he is not aware about the team's or Dom's passed.

"No, no more getting the cops involved," Dom looked directly at Mia, "We're doing this on our own."

"Look I'm sure the cops can help you guys out. It's there job." James stood up facing his brother in law. Dominic looked at James challenging him to argue with his decision. "Let them do what they need to do and don't get involved. That way my wife will have her brother who never visits or hardly ever calls around longer."

"Don't Dominic." Mia said standing up now, noting the vain starting to pop out on his forehead, the evil glare and the anger his eyes held. The rest of the guys made no move to stop Dom in case something happened. She turned and looked at Letty with pleading eyes, she rolled her own brown eyes and stood up.

"Dom!" Letty grabbed his hand, he looked at her. "It's been a long day and there's nothing we can do until tomorrow anyways. Lets just get some rest and deal with it tomorrow." she said defusing the situation. One fight had been enough for the night, and seeing as how skinny James looked it was obvious on who would win in this fight.

"Fine." Dom growled.

"Wait you guys are all fine and dandy with this, but I want to find my wife sometime soon." Vince said now standing.

"Why don't you go take a shower, wash your mouth and sober up some more. Then you can come talk to us." Letty looked at him, his odor was making her nauseous. He glared at her but considered it.

"Fine." he said and headed for the stairs.

Letty pulled Dominic with her up to the guest bedroom.

Mia looked at her husband with a glare.

"What?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why did you say that? It was uncalled for." Mia said in a harsh whisper. James walked into the kitchen and Mia followed closely behind.

"It's the truth, that's why. He acts like you don't exist and you take it like it's all ok. You let him walk all over you. All of you treat him like he owns the world and everything in it."

"No he doesn't and what do you know about him anyways, tell me James. You know nothing about him. He's done a whole lot more then you can ever image." her hands where waving around as she spoke, her tone harsh.

"I would know if you told me more about your family. We've been married what 5 years now and all I know is that both your parents are death, you have a brother and a bunch of "friends" who don't do anything other then work on cars and drink too much."

Mia slapped James across the face, "You can sleep on the couch tonight James. Those "friends" as you call them are my family." she left the kitchen and headed for her room slamming the door in her wake.

* * *

"What was that about?" Letty asked, not sure on why James had said what he'd said.

"Which part?" Dom asked frustrated. He sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Then he took a look at his hands, his knuckles had dried blood on them and several cuts from the fight earlier that evening.

Letty cringed filling the sharp pain again, she was hoping they were Braxton Hicks which she'd been having for the passed few weeks. However this contractions felt different and although she'd gone through labor once, her whole pregnancy had been different and she didn't expect labor to be the same either.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked seeing her cringe.

"Yeah." Letty hissed.

"I'm sure you are." Dom said getting up and walking over to her. She rested her forehead on his chest, his hands went to her stomach. "Damn, Let your tummy is as hard as a rock." she groaned in response.

"You want me to get Mia?" he asked her. She looked up at him and shook her head no.

"I'm fine." she smiled softly.

"Don't be stubborn Let." Dom chuckled.

"Whatever. I'm tired all I want to do is go to sleep." she told him.

"Ok."

* * *

He felt something heavy on his chest. It was making it hard to breath, but it wasn't painful. Is this what a heart attack feels like? he wondered. With his eyes still closed he rubbed at them with his palms. The heavy feeling still there.

He was met with big brown eyes, bouncy curly hair and the mischievous smile of his daughter, sitting Indian style on his chest. The clock on the night stand read 6:00 am, he groaned, he had hoped to get more sleep.

During the night Letty had woken him more then once, she is in labor. Which caused her to have trouble sleeping and that meant that if she couldn't sleep, she would make sure that he couldn't either. But now she lay in peaceful sleep, so he decided on grabbing his daughter and heading downstairs. Letty will need all the energy she can get, for later.

Mackenzie rested on the side of his hip, as he looked in the fridge for food.

"Daddy I wants ce-weal." she said poking her little finger into his ear.

"Lets see if your aunt Mia has any." he told her grabbing her hand and pushing it away from his ear, she giggled. He opened the covers and finally found three boxes of cereal. He took out a small bowl and poured cheerios into it, then poured milk. He took the bowl and sat down with Mackenzie as she grabbed the spoon and started eating.

"Wow you're up early." Mia said surprised and amused. Dom looked at her startled for bit, then he grinned.

"Yeah well kids don't do a good job of sleeping in, at least not mine."

"I can see that. Hi Mackenzie." Mia looked at her niece. However, Mackenzie decided that today she would ignore her aunt and all the other people who she was still trying to get to know. The twins had too much energy and they where too much for her. She was used to being the only child at home, and here there where too many kids.

"Mac." Dom looked at his daughter. The tone in his voice telling her to respond.

"Hi." she mumbled and went back to eating her cereal. Mia smiled softly feeling somewhat rejected by her niece.

"Don't worry she'll come around, just give her sometime." Dom told Mia, seeing the look in her eyes.

"I know it's just that….well you know." she began taking out several pots and pans.

"Letty's in labor." he told her. She quickly turned around in shock, but then her expression was covered with worry and a whole bunch of emotions that Dom couldn't make out. "We need to get her to a hospital…oh my gosh…what about…"

Dom cut her off, "Calm down Mia." he chuckled. Mackenzie stared at her like she'd gone nuts.

"How can you sit there and be so calm about it?" she asked, he shrugged.

"I left her sleeping, she had trouble going to sleep last night. I'll go up and check on her a little later."

"Ok, I have a friend who can maybe deliver the baby." Mia said heading for the phone.

"You might want to tell Let first." Dom interrupted her. Knowing that Letty wouldn't be to happy with decisions being made without her knowing about them. Mia turn around to face him and sat at the dining table.

"Yeah you're right."

"All done." Mackenzie said placing the spoon on the table and tuning in her fathers lap to face him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Her tiny fingers traced his face. Mia couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. It was weird, she had to admit to herself. Her brother never looked like the father type, but it was obvious that he loved his little girl a lot.

"Are you happy you're having a boy?" she asked suddenly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion slightly.

"Barbie's and dolls aren't exactly my forte." he chuckled.

"No you where never really good at that." Mia teased him. Dom looked at her in mock anger.

"Nah but having a daughter is something else." he responded softly, love in his eyes as he looked at his little girl.

He headed upstairs to check on Letty. When he walked in he found her curled up in bed hugging a pillow to her. He sat on the bed, her eyes on him.

"I hate you." she said softly. His eyes danced with amusement, she could see it. Her eyes went wide when she felt the bed bounce. Mackenzie jumped on the bed and laughed.

"Stop." Dom told her in a stern voice. She sat down next to Letty's head instead, playing with her mothers black hair.

Mia walked in, "How are you doing?"

"I want something for the pain."

"How far apart are your contractions."

"5 minutes apart."

"I have a friend that works at the hospital I work at. She delivers babies and I 'm sure she'll be able to deliver yours. If you want I can call her." Mia explained knowing that Letty would have to go to the hospital soon.

"Ok."

* * *

At the hospital the concern for Letty was that she was almost two weeks early. Dom had been able to calm her down saying everything would be ok.

And three hours later, Dom and a nurse walked into the waiting area. The baby in a clear basinet. A grin on his face, as Mia, Jesse, and Madeline got up to meet the newest member of the family. Leon, Layla, and Vince had stayed behind to take care of all the kids.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute." Mia commented.

"How much did he weight?" Madeline asked.

" 9 pounds, 12 ounces, 21 inches long."

"What's his name?" Jesse asked.

"Ethan Dominic Toretto."

"How's Letty?" Mia asked hugging her brother.

"She's tired but fine. They're going to transfer her to another room, then she'll be able to have visitors in about 2 hours." He smiled.

"Ok, we're going to go and let Leon, Layla and Vince come. You want us to send Mackenzie?"

"um…yeah go ahead."

An hour later Dominic was walking the hall of the hospital. Letty was sleeping and the baby was still in the nursery. He went out onto the patio area of the hospital on the third floor. Took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came the gruffly voice.

"Hey, this is Dominic." there was silence on the other end.

"How did you get this number?"

"Don't worry about it. I need your help and I know you can help me."

"What kinda help?"

"Hey remember you owe me. Don't ask questions, meet me at 4520 chestnut drive, in Long Beach. At around 3 pm, don't be late." Dom hung up the phone. He was the last person he want to ask for help, but he knew that he was the only one who could probably help them.

He walked back to the room he saw Letty was sitting up. A nurse was helping her feed the baby.

"Where were you?" she asked groggily.

"Went for a walk." he smiled looking down at his son. "They're going to bring Kenzie over in a bit."

"She's going to take this very well." Letty said with amusement and sarcasm. Knowing her daughter would probably be jealous of the baby.

"Yeah I bet she is."

A couple of minutes later Dom held his son trying to burp him. The door opened and in walked Leon, Layla and finally Vince with Mackenzie in his arms. She nearly jumped out of Vince's arms but he was able to catch her on time.

"She's actually letting you holder?" Letty asked a little surprise. Her daughter didn't liked to be carried unless it was her parents.

"She happens to have taken to him…a little anyways." Leon stated. Vince set Mackenzie down on the bed. She made her way up to her mother. Letty kissed her and hugged her as she settled herself on Letty laying her head on her chest.

"Awww his so cute." Layla cooed looking at the little boy in Dom's arms.

"Don't get any ideas." Leon warned playfully. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"How are you feeling Let?" Layla asked turning to look at her.

"Good, not as tiered as before and so much happier." she sighed content to not be pregnant anymore.

Layla being the last to hold Ethan set him down on the crib that the hospital provided. Dominic got up and took Mackenzie in his arms, walking over to the baby.

"Look Mac, that's you little brother Ethan." She looked at him, it was small and looked like one of her dolls, only it was real, she thought. She scrunched up her nose, not really liking him all that much.

"Is he gonna live hewre?" she asked her father. Dom chuckled a bit.

"No, his going to live with us forever." Dom assured her.

"Why?" she asked, making everyone laugh. She didn't see what was so funny.

"Because he belongs to us."

"Oh."

"You can feel the love." Leon said, Letty shot him a glare.

"We better go." Vince told them, it was getting late and they needed to get back to the house.

"Um…I don't know how we're going to do this." Dom said thoughtfully.

"Do what?" Layla asked.

"Maybe one of you can stay with Letty, so that I can take care of Mackenzie."

"No don't worry about it will watch her bro." Leon looked at the couple.

"She'll give you guys a hard time…"

"Believe us we'll take care of her. You stay with Letty and everything will be fine." Layla cut him off.

"Baby you're going to your aunt Mia's with you're uncles and aunt, okay." he told Mackenzie, who looked at him with no understanding. "Mommy and I are going to stay here with Ethan. I need you to behave."

Dom handed her to Vince, but she quickly realized what was happening. She started crying immediately.

"Nooooo! I wanna stway! Mommy! " she cried out trying hard to free herself from Vince. As they left they could hear her screaming and crying down the hall.

"Ugh…you should have gone with them." Letty said a little heartbroken at hearing the cries form her daughter.

"She'll be fine."

* * *

Although they'd agreed that the girls where not to go out alone. Madeline had no choice, it was either leave Mia alone with seven children under the age of four or leave her with Jesse to help her out. So they agreed on the ladder. She was only going to get dippers, which they desperately needed.

She watched all her mirrors and paid close attention to all the things going on around her. She entered the store parking lot and parked in a well lid area.

When she was done she walked fast to her car, noting that there weren't any other customers outside. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard a car turn on and then she took a sigh of relive when she saw it take of else where.

As she drove down the street, everything seemed normal. She drove down the lonely road to Mia's house. All too quickly a black SUV stopped in front of her and one in back, forcing her to bring the car to a screeching holt. Her heart started pumping harder and she felt a sense of panic and fear.

She watched as another SUV pulled up just in front of her. The window opened and something was thrown at the car, it hit the windshield shattering it into a million pieces. A heavy rock landed on the passenger seat, with a white envelop taped to it.

The SUVs took off quickly, she could hear screeching tires, but everything was burry from the tears in her eyes. She regain control quickly and drove at full speed to the house. She got out and ran inside, startling Mia and Jesse.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked getting up from her position on the floor.

"Some….someone…just….they…they…." she stuttered as more tears came flowing out of her eyes. Jesse ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I shouldn't have let you go." he muttered.

Layla, Leon, and Vince with Mackenzie in his arms ran in after seeing the broken windshield.

"What the hell happened?" Vince asked as he set the child down on the floor, he saw Madeline very upset.

"A car it stopped in front of me and then another one threw this at me." She handed the rock to Vince. Jesse walked Madeline to the couch and sat her down.

Vince opened the white envelope and as he opened it he noticed something inside, a piece of what looked like flesh, what looked like a nail on it. He took a hold of it and took it out. Everyone gasped as they realized what it was, the tip of a finger. He let it drop to the floor and took out the letter inside.

_Still haven't figured it out huh….I don't expect you to. But here's a little something to remind you of Cynthia I believe is her name. I suggest you keep watch because someone could disappear at any moment. Remember don't try anything stupid. It could cost you the girl's or the child's life. _

Vince read it out loud, there was a mix of emotions in his eyes, hurt, anger, hatred, and agony for his wife.

"I'm going to kill whoever is doing this." he not only promised himself, but his wife and daughter too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He'd arrived at a two story white house with blue trims. It had a small yard up front and the beach was just a couple of blocks away it seemed. He looked at his watch it read 2:58, he was 2 minutes early. He wondered how Dom managed to get a house in Long Beach, it was far from Echo Park, far from the races, far from his old life.

He knocked at the door, expecting the big guy to open, but what he saw surprised him.

Mia picked up the blanket and threw it over Vince and Mackenzie. It had been a long night in which Mackenzie spend crying, screaming, kicking and hitting. She was inconsolable all night, until Vince finally took her outside. He worked his magic with her because around 4 that morning he managed to put her to sleep. She'd locked her hands around his neck and didn't let go. It was late now and Dom was home, but the child had not notice and nor had Vince. They where too tired to even notice that it was nearly 3 in the afternoon.

A knock at the door startled her, she wasn't expecting company and everyone, but Maddy and Letty where home.

Neither expected to see each other ever again. The shock subsided, but Mia's face took on a look of utter anger, and hurt. The ache that had long ago faded, now resurfaced, and it hurt just like it had hurt that day and the day after.

"What are you doing here Brian?" she asked harshly. She wanted him to know that she had not forgiven him, that she was still mad at him, that he'd betrayed her. That he'd torn her life apart, that he'd torn her heart into millions of pieces, he had no right. The urge to slap him, to hurt him was so great, it was raw, she could almost taste it, but she had to contain herself.

"I…um….I…Dom…he um….called me." he stuttered unsure of what to say to her. She looked him up and down, he was wearing a gray suit, his hair was shorter, and his blue eyes still sparkled like they did before. He looked like he had no remorse for braking her life, heart and family apart.

"Brian." she heard the deep voice of her brother, felt his hands massage her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, to relax her.

"How could you!?" she turned and screamed at Dom. Tears made there way down her caramel cheeks, she hated that even after years of being apart, after trying so hard to bury Brian and all those emotions, even after being married, that he still had that effect on her.

"Follow me." Dom looked at Brian dismissing his sisters' outburst. Not that he didn't care but he had more important things to take care of.

They walked through the hallway, Brian looked around the house. In the living room he found it more then surprising, he was even shocked to see Vince with a little girl in his arms, both asleep. Somehow he just couldn't picture this big, rugged man, with an I'm angry at the world demeanor holding onto a child. He wondered what happened to the rest of the team, because even though he had complete access to all their files, he hadn't tried to find out what had become of them.

"Have a seat Brian." Dom said closing the office doors. He took a seat in front of Brian, the man had not lost that awe that he had, that gravitational pull was still there. "I called you because I need your help. That means no trying to get with Mia, because if you try anything with her I'll make good on my promise and I'll break you neck. Do I make myself clear?" the seriousness in his voice and the stone cold look in his eyes, made Brian swallow hard and nodded in complete agreement.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Dominic explained what happened to Cynthia and Christina, Layla and most recently what happened to Madison. He explained about the shop they found out about and that they needed help. Brian agreed to help, because there was something about this family, something that made him want to be apart of it.

Both men walked into the living room. Dominic tapped Vince on the shoulder to wake him up receiving a grunt and incoherent words.

"What's he doing here?" Vince asked irately forgetting that he held Mackenzie in his arms he rose from the chair causing Dominic to grab his daughter before she fell off of Vince. Dominic glared viciously at Vince, who was looking at him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Dom whispered harshly before placing the sleeping child on the couch. He turned to look at Vince who was stepping closer to Brian who took a step back.

"Don't Vince." Dom step in between the two. "Wait outside Brian."

"What's he doing here? Remember what happened last time he showed up! Or did you forget, because I have a remainder of it on my arm should I show you?" Vince spoke harshly, seeing the guilt coming into Dom's eyes.

"No you don't need to remind me, I know. But this time we have nothing to hide and we've broken no law. He saved your life, at least you could show him some courtesy. Plus his going to help us find the girls." Dom said walking away to tell Mia they where going out before Vince could reply.

They got into Brian's car and he drove away from the house.

"So what's the plan?" Vince finally spoke from the back. He was interested in this, obviously he wanted his family back and he wanted revenge.

"We're going to Bell Gardens to find out more information about the car that followed Layla the other day." Dom answered.

"Look you two let me do all the talking, if this guy doesn't give us information then I can move around some things at the station and get us more information." Brian spoke up for the first time since they got in the car.

* * *

Back at the house Mia watched the kids play around the pool with Jesse sitting in the middle being used as a human doll .

Mia sighed her feeling where completely out of whack now. The months following the heist Brian showed her that she could forgive him, he made her fall in love with him, it was love so great that it hurt. And hurt it did, because in those months he also made her hurt. But he also taught her to hate and hate him she did. Her life felt like living hell, he hurt her and she wanted him to pay for it.

The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts as she made her way into the house.

"Hello?" she asked and walked into the living room to check on Mackenzie who had just woken up.

"Hey Mia, is Dominic around." It was Madison calling from the hospital.

"No he left not to long ago, why?" she asked concerned that something might have happened to the baby or Letty.

"Oh it's cause they're letting Letty go home. She's doing good and the baby passed all the test they did on him. Dom needs to come sign papers and the birth certificate before they let her go."

"You might want to try his cell phone."

"Ok and Letty is asking if you can maybe send clothes for her."

"I can have Layla go over and take her clothes."

"Ok. That's good, I'll try calling Dom's cell right now."

"Ok bye."

"bye."

Mia hung up the phone and walked to her niece.

"Hey baby." she smiled softly, noting how much she resembled a young Letty. The little girl looked at her with eyes like her own.

"I wan mommy." she said with tears sparkling her eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

"Mommy will be here in a little while ok. How about you and I go wake up uncle Leon and aunt Layla." Mia said picking up Mackenzie who for the first time let Mia carry her.

They made their way upstairs and knocked at the guest bedroom. A loud thump and cursing could be heard coming from the other side of the door. The door then opened swiftly, Leon appeared with a sheet covering half of his body, he was sweaty, flushed and out of breath.

"Great now I have to burn this side of the house." Mia cringed.

"Haha very funny." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Hey Layla could you do me a favor?" Mia asked.

"No she's doing me a favor right now." Leon interrupted before Layla could answer. He frowned when he felt a pillow hit the back of his head.

"Yeah Mia."

"Good I need you to go to the hospital and take Letty some clothes cause she's getting released today."

"Ok no problem. Leon and I will go. Will just get dressed, just get Letty's stuff ready."

"Thanks Lay."

* * *

They arrived at the shop in Bell Gardens and entered the confines of the small office. A man sat at the desk, eating a big sandwich with half of its contents falling out.

"Are you the owner of this facility?" Brian asked, looking around.

"Yeah who's asking?"

"I'm a cop," Brian said holding out his badge, "We're here to ask you some questions about the stole car."

"Ah, like I told your partner I know nothing about this. You need to ask the kid if you can find him. Stupid kid took off right after the car was stolen and the police asked questions. I haven't seen him or heard from him. If you happened to find him tell him his fired." the old man rumbled on. Brian was confused for a second.

"What was the officers name?"

"Mendoza, Medina….I don't know something like that." he said taking another bite of his food. Then with a mouth full of food said, "It was weird you know, the guy had some Hispanic last name but look Asian or Chinese or I don't know something like that."

Dominic frowned as did Vince, at the mentioned that he looked Asian.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Vince whispered into Dominic's ear. He was about to answer when he felt his phone vibrate. He stepped outside to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you?" Letty questioned.

"Doing some research." was all he said.

"Research?" she scoffed.

"Yeah, what's up Let?"

"Look you need to come to the hospital cause they're releasing me and you need to sign papers and the birth certificate."

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour and a half. I'm out in Bell Gardens right now, but I'll tell you later."

"Ok bye."

He hung up the phone and walked back inside to find Brian still asking questions and still this was going nowhere.

"Look give me the information that the kid gave you when he applied for the job." Brian said. The guy got up making his chair squeak in protest. He opened a file cabinet and got out a folder, licking his fingers of his food he handed the file to Brian.

"Look man you can keep the file I don't care."

"Thanks for your time."

The three men walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

"So what now?" Vince asked.

"Now we figure out who this so called kid is." Dom spoke up.

"Yeah." Brian agreed. Deciding it was best to keep quite that he didn't actually have a partner.

"Let's go home, I gotta go see Letty." Dom said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

Dominic arrived at the hospital happy to see both Letty and his son. When he entered the room, Letty is sitting in bed changing Ethan's dipper while a nurse looks on. It is amazing how she can look so beautiful even while changing a dipper, he grinned at the thought.

"Hey babe." he walked further into the room and towards her giving her a kiss on her forehead. Ethan was kicking his legs around, his face was red and all scrunched up, not liking this at all, and soon he began to scream his little lungs out.

"Hey Maddy."

"Hey Dom, how are the kids?" she asked, wondering if Jessica was behaving.

"When I left they where in the pool playing with Jesse." He smirked.

"Of course, Jess promised the girls that since they couldn't go to the beach they would play in the pool and we know Jesse is a kid at heart." knowing all to well that she didn't just have two kids, she had three with Jesse preferring to act like a silly four year old for their daughter and their one year old son.

"How's Mackenzie behaving?" Letty finally asked.

"She fell asleep around four this morning. When I got home this morning her and Vince where asleep in the living room." he explained taking Ethan from Letty who'd finished with the dipper.

Leon and Layla walked into the room, "Hey guys, Mia send this for you." Layla said putting the bag of clothes on the bed.

"Thanks." Letty replied, taking it and going to change.

"Can I hold him?" Layla asked, she loved babies and this one was no exception. She took Ethan from Dom and cooed at him. "Isn't he cute Leon." she said in a singsong voice.

Leon had taken notice of the way she eyed the small baby. Her eyes sparkled and her faced glowed just like it did when Travis was born and he also took notice that she wanted to stay in bed more then before.

"Yeah honey he's cute and he's cuter when we get to give him back to his parents." he smiled, a one year old was a handful, Leon didn't feel the need to add another child at the moment like Layla did.

"We better go before she gets anymore ideas." Leon grinned, as Letty walked back into the room. "We'll see you back at the house."

The doctor walked in just as Leon and Layla walked out. She carried a stalk of papers in her hand.

"Hi, how are you feeling Leticia?" she asked.

"I'm good." Letty responded trying hard not to cringe at her name.

"That's good. I brought the papers that you two need to sign and then you can go."

The couple signed all the papers and a nurse walked in minutes later with a wheelchair, which Letty sat on and then they placed the car seat on her lap.

* * *

They arrived at the house, once Mackenzie saw her mom she ran to her and jumped on her. Letty caught her and lifted her up to give her a kiss.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" Letty asked her four year old. Who now wrapped her body around Letty's torso. She shrugged in response to her mothers question.

"Finally you're home." Mia smiled as they all went into the living room. Where all 6 children where playing with Jesse and toys scattered the living room floor.

"Uncle Dom, Aunt Letwy!" Vanessa and Jessabella both yelled happy to see their uncle and aunt. They both ran to Dom, stopping when they saw the baby in the car seat that he held in his hand. Jessica soon joined the twins to inspect the new addition to the house.

"Girls this is your cousin Ethan." Dom told his nieces as he placed the car seat on the floor and sat on the sofa to take Ethan out.

"Can I hold him?" Jessica asked timidly, out of all the kids she is the shy one.

Dominic smiled softly, "Yeah sit on here." he tapped at the sofa. She quickly got up and sat next to Dominic, who now placed Ethan on her lap but helped her hold Ethan.

Jesse and Maddy smiled softly at seeing their daughter take to the baby so quickly. She'd taken to Michael just as quickly and at four she was like a little mother to the younger kids.

Mackenzie however hadn't even eyed the baby. All she cared about was that she was finally in her mom's arms and that nothing could go wrong. Until the baby started crying minutes later and then Letty put her down to feed Ethan.

She watched at first as Letty took the baby and headed upstairs with Dom not far behind. She followed her parents and entered the room watching for a bit before taking note that she no longer was the center of her parents attention. So she did what she did best and started acting up.

She jumped on the bed and made her way up to Letty putting her hand on her mom's arm and with the other pushed the baby's legs away.

"Hold me!" she exclaimed. Dom made a move to grab her, but she swatted his arm away. "No! I wan mommy!" she began to scream and cry now. Dominic grabbed her and head downstairs.

Mia smiled softly, "Want some ice cream?" she asked in an attempt to calm her down.

"No!" she cried and began to kick in the air as Dom put her down. She then threw herself on the floor screaming and crying. Dominic watched her for a moment contemplating on what to do with her.

"Stop Kenzie or I'll spank you." Dom warned his daughter. She quickly stopped crying and screaming. Mia was surprised that the child no longer had tears coming out of her eyes. It was as if she was making it up. But Dominic knew his daughter well and he knew that Mackenzie is a great manipulator, when it comes to what she wants. He shook his head as Mackenzie got up and took his hand.

As the afternoon progressed into night, Letty spend it taking care of Ethan and trying to rest. While Mackenzie spend it throwing things and fighting with her cousins in an attempt to get attention, mainly from Letty.

"Is she always like this?" Mia asked her brother, while preparing dinner.

"No, but she's been an only child for 4 years. And back home she plays with two teenagers. So she's just not use to other children. Plus she has clingy issues with Letty." Dom explained.

"Teenagers? Clingy issues?" Mia questioned frowning.

"Yeah Twinkie and Sean, they both live in Tokyo. We met them at a race and they kinda stuck by us ever since. Yeah clingy issues, you'll see."

"Oh. What about their parents?"

"Sean's father is in the army and doesn't approve of his "lifestyle" and Twinkie's parents are also in the army so yeah."

"It's always been like you to take other people in." Mia smiled. Dom shrugged, it just kinda happened it wasn't like he asked to be the caretaker of people with dysfunctional families, not like he minded.

"Dinner's ready." Mia told everyone. They all walked into the dinning room and sat around.

"Hey where are Leon and Layla?" Maddy asked, noting for the first time that they hadn't arrived.

"They probably went out." Mia said.

"What about James?" Dom asked, wondering why he hadn't see his brother in law all day.

"He's working." Mia stated.

"What does he do?" Jesse asked as they began to eat.

"His a doctor." Mia pointed out.

"I know but I mean what kind of doctor?"

"Oh an ER surgeon. He's the senior surgeon so for the most part he stays at the hospital late or works double shifts because he has interns to train." Mia explained.

"What about you, how come you don't work as much as he does?" Maddy asked

"I'm a pediatrician and work at the hospital clinic. So I have a schedule and I get more time off then he does. Plus with the twins and Anthony I need to have a set schedule."

"How'd you two meet?" Letty asked. They knew next to nothing about Mia and James. Even though they kept in contact, the months following the heist where left buried as if nonexistent. All they knew was that she'd married James and that was it.

"Well, James and I went to UCLA together." Mia wasn't so sure that her brother would take lightly to the situation.

"Oh so you two studied together and stuff." Maddy stated, but it came out as a question.

"Uh…well not exactly. James was the teacher and I was the student." she said sheepishly, a blush of pink forming on her cheeks. Dom coughed chocking on his water.

"What!?" came the simulations question from Dom, Letty and Jesse. Madeline found it amusing and Vince already knew so he just chuckled.

"The teacher?" Dom question in shock, "How old is he?"

"Well his 39."

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Dom said eyeing his little sister.

"He's not that old." she rolled her eyes, "he's only 13 years older then me."

"Only." Dom said with sarcasm, "The guy is older the me, Mia."

"Look his a good guy and I make him happy." Letty caught on to the last part and frowned put decided to keep it to herself.

"Yeah after you get passed the "I'm a white stuck up rich boy attitude" you'll love him." Vince said with sarcasm taking a swig of his beer. He despised James since the day they met. James acted like he was too good for Mia's family and Vince hated that.

"Shut up." Mia rolled her eyes, not wanting Dom to get the wrong idea. She wanted her brother and husband to get along and if the best friend of over 20+ years said anything, nothing else would matter. Because in Dom's world and now more then ever what Vince said had more meaning then before the heist.

"He's rich?" Jesse questioned, sensing the tension between Mia and Vince.

"Well he comes from a rich family, his dad owns some investment company and they live in Beverly Hills."

"So how come he has you living in Long Beach?" Letty cocked her eyebrow at her.

"What is this 21 questions? You guys, like him or not I'm married to him and have kids with the guy. I think it's a little too late for you to try and act like you approve of him or not." And with that the conversation took a turn to other things.

* * *

Later that evening Mia sat outside swinging on the hammock. She could sense his nearness and then watched him come out of the shadows.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking a seat on the hammock with her. She laid her head on his body as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." she sighed as he massaged her neck gently. His touch making her shiver.

"What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, well as fine as I can be. I'm trying to take this a day at a time." he simply stated.

He then proceeded to kiss the top of her head, but the kiss grew heated once their lips touched. He laid her down on the hammock and gently bit the soft skin on her neck causing her to moan in pleasure. His hands roamed her thighs hiking up her dress as he kept on kissing her lips. Her soft hands going for the belt on his pants trying desperately to pull it off.

Then realization hit her all at once and she pushed him away.

"We can do this." she said breathlessly, trying hard to push him away.

"Why not?" came his gruff voice, his hands still on her body, his lips on hers.

"Stop we cant do this and you know why." she said sitting up and pulling her dress down. They sat in silence both trying to slow their breathing down.

"I'll be inside." he got up and left. Mia sighed frustrated with herself. But the frustration wasn't of regret but because she stopped him.

* * *

There was a knock at the door inside, Dominic got up to answer it. A cop stood there looking at him.

"Are you Leon Strong's family?"

"Yeah." Dom replied frowning a bit wondering what Leon could have gotten himself into.

"I was sent to inform you that he was in a serious car accident. He was taken to Mercy Hospital." the cop informed him and then left before Dom could ask questions.

After notifying the family, Vince and Dom went to the hospital. They arrived at the ER and saw Brian standing to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked, surprised to see him. Unsure if it was a good thing or bad thing that he was here.

"I was on duty when I got called into take this case."

"Case?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, Leon's accident was no accident at all." Brian stated.

"Wait, what about Layla? There should have been a girl with him." Dom stated with worry. Knowing that Leon would freak if something happened to her.

"Well that's the thing. They where driving on the back roads and somehow lost control of the car. The car went over a cliff, but someone knew that this was going to happen. Because when I got there the driver was missing, who I assume is the girl you're talking about. Leon had several gun shots wounds to his chest, stomach, arm, and leg. The bullets didn't penetrate the car which can only mean that whoever shot him took the time to get down to the car and walk up to Leon and take the girl with them." Brian explained.

"How's Leon? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's in surgery, his been in surgery for over an hour. Whoever is out to get you, is really mad by the looks of things." Brian said.

Dom sighed rubbing at his forehead a sign that he was stressed out. This could not be happening and the worst part of it all is that there is no lead as to who it could be. All the major suspects where death, well at least Tran was death and last he heard Lance was in jail.

"Look meet me tomorrow out at Whittier Storage. I got what you wanted." Brian told the two man. Making sure no one else heard them.

"Wait, what happen with that file on the kid?" Vince asked him.

"It turns out that the kid was using a fake id. The real guy is a 58 year old Hispanic male who lives in Compton. I questioned him this morning and he told me that someone stole his documents about five months ago."

"So how come he didn't go to the police?"

"Because he was afraid that he'd get deported back to Mexico."

Hours later, Dom was pacing the waiting area while Vince drank a cup of coffee and Brian sat shaking his foot up and down. He was on duty but had decided that staying around was more important at the moment.

A doctor walked into the waiting area looking around. "Leon Strong's family?" he called out. All three man walked up to the doctor.

"How is he doctor?" Dom was the first to ask.

"Leon's out of surgery. The surgery itself was a success, there was major trauma to his intestines and one of his kidneys had to be removed. Most of the gunshot wounds are not life threatening. The one that was life threatening was the one on his chest, it nearly hit his heart, but he was lucky. He'll be placed in ICU for now, he'll be on a breathing machine because the impact of the accident caused one of his lungs to collapse. I suggest you go home and rest, he wont be able to have any visitors until tomorrow." the doctor informed them.

"Will he survive?" Dom asked concerned for his friend.

"We don't know yet, the extend of his injuries are severe and it also depends on how much he is willing to cooperate. It's better to take things one day at a time." the doctor informed them, then left.

"I have to go and you guys should too." Brian told them.

"Nah I'm going to stay just incase." Dom said and Vince agreed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Just so you know the cops are making a case out of this, so don't be surprise if it's on the news anytime soon or you get questioned. This is a serious crime and I'll let you know of the car report results when the car comes back for the lab." And with that he was gone.

Dominic proceeded to call home to let the rest of the family know that Leon was out of surgery. He fail to mention the whole situation with Layla and the accident. He would rather do it in person, then over the phone.

* * *

The day dawned bright and hot typical Californian weather. Dom and Vince waited in the car for Brian to arrive at the storage unit.

"So you think we can trust him?" Vince asked for the hundred time. Although Brian had saved his life, he was still iffy about the guy.

"Yeah, why you got a gut feeling about him or something?" Dom asked studying Vince's face.

"Nah bro, but you can never be too careful. I just want my girls back and it gets more frustrating as the days go by and I don't know anything." Vince sighed frustrated that they hadn't found out anything.

"Man, I don't know how you're keeping it together. I'd have killed a couple of people by now."

"You don't know how much I'm resisting. There's no point in killing half the world, if I cant find the one person that's doing this. But if they do something to my little girl Dom, I'll kill them with my bare hands." Vince promised, his fist and jaw clenching at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian opened the storage room he had and all three men walked in. Boxes piled just about every corner of the small space, the center being the only one with enough walking space. He'd rented it out back when he first moved to California from Arizona. Back when he'd been told that he'd be hired as an FBI agent if he transferred over. He'd long ago forgotten the boxes deciding that sometimes memories where best kept in a grave.

"Crissy?" Vince read off a name on a box written in black ink. Brian turned to look at the box having forgotten of it long ago. "Who is she?" Vince yet again questioned.

"A girl." was all he said. There was no need to get into that subject or its history.

"A girl?" Dom scoffed, "I'm guessing not just any girl, because you don't just keep something that belongs to a girl for no reason at all."

"You speak with experience." Brian stated softly taking the tone that Dom had spoken with in.

"Dudes practically been married since he was 18." Vince said matter of fact.

"I know a few things." Dom spoke once more.

"Yeah well she was my high school sweetheart and she was killed by a drunk driver."

"Oh sorry." both men said. They didn't really know what else to say, words in this case where meaningless.

"So am I." Brian said, he reached a metal box and took it out. The dust that covered it flew through the air making him sneeze. He unlocked it and opened it to reveal a sniper rifle. "Here it is."

"You have the shot gun and the AK-47 right?" Dom questioned him eyeing the sniper.

"Yes of course, but I have other guns that might come in handy, incase we have to go in and not give away that we're armed."

"Good. Let's pack this into the car."

They wanted to be prepared for when they figured this whole mess out.

* * *

Back in Long Beach, Mia tried to calm a crying Travis while Jesse and Madeline kept the rest of the kids distracted and busy with arts and crafts.

"Ok here we go." Mia handed Travis a bottle of milk. He took it and started sucking on it, laying his head on Mia's shoulder.

"Hi babe." James said as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed her lips gently and then grabbed a cup of water.

"Hi, how was work?" she sat on a chair.

"You know rough like always. Last night the ER was full of people and this morning I had two emergency surgeries to perform." he sat across from her. "So are we going to my parents this weekend?" he asked eyeing her.

Mia sighed, "I don't know James. There's so much going on here and I think I should stay and help Letty with the baby and all."

"Leticia has a husband to do that, she does not need your help. I do not understand why your brother cannot take care of his responsibilities." James sneered.

"That's not it, my brother is a great father but he has this whole situation going on. Leon and Layla where in a bad car accident last night. I cant leave Travis by himself."

"Then what are Jesse and Madeline here for? They can watch the kids! It is not your job to watch other peoples children. Your job is to watch our children and for you to be my wife. And being my wife means that you'll go visit my parents with me and the kids this weekend like we do every month, Mia."

"We have guest in our house James!"

"Guest that I did not invite! Why cant they go else where? I'm tired of having to come home and find these people in my house!" James glared at her.

"They're my family James and like it or not they will stay here as long as they need to."

Just as she finished that sentence Dom, Vince and Brian all walked into the house and made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey." Dom greeted.

"Hey." Mia smiled softly as her brother kissed her cheek. He took notice of the way James was eyeing his sister and he did not like it at all.

"Something wrong?" he looked at James and then turned to look at Mia, who shook her head no.

"This is Brian O'Connor." Vince introduced "Brian meet Mia's husband James."

"Dr. James." James corrected, making sure that Brian knew. James knew who Brian was, Mia had told him as much.

Vince had done it on purpose and it was mainly because although he didn't quite like Brian, he definitely disliked James more.

"Good to meet you." Brian said.

"Letty upstairs?" Dom questioned.

"Yeah." Mia said looking at all three men, who she'd been or was romantically involved with at some point or other.

* * *

Dominic walked into the bedroom quietly. Letty was laying in bed asleep with Mackenzie at her side also asleep. He walked over to the crib in which the baby laid sleeping. He kissed Letty gently on her cheek, making her moan and flutter her eyes opened.

"Hey." he whispered softly in her ear. She smiled and stretched out moving to face him. He sat next to her on the bed, grabbing her hand and leaving small kisses on each knuckle. Then moved to kiss her lips ever so gently, of course the gentle kiss soon turned into a very hungry yet passionate kiss.

"Mmmm….stop." Letty managed to moan out. Dom reluctantly pulled back, but stared at her holding her face as if she was the most precious thing in the world and to him she was.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Why?" she cocked her eyebrow at him a playful smile on her lips. "Cause I just had a baby not to long ago need I remind you and you're kids are in the same room as us." she spoke just as softly as he had. He smiled then and kissed her lips once more.

"I just cant help it, I want you so bad I'd kill to have you." he grinned, it made her laugh. "I just love you so much." he said getting serious now. She watched as he sat up and grabbed something out of his jacket pocket. He took out a small black velvet box. Her eyes went wide as she saw it.

"So I was thinking, that after 11 years of being my girlfriend and having may two children, maybe we should make it official and you can be my wife. Will you marry me Letty?" he asked looking at her.

She was in shock, never really thinking this would happen since Dominic was commitment phobic and marriage was or had not ever been in his vocabulary. She nodded yes, but was too shock to say anything. He kissed her forehead as tears came down her caramel cheeks. He placed the small diamond on a platinum base ring on her finger and kissed it, then wiped away at her tears.

They decided to keep the engagement on the down low. Figuring that it wasn't the right time to announce it when three of the members of the family weren't there.

* * *

Vince, Dom and Letty sat in the living room, The Lion King was on T.V to keep the kids occupied. Mia, Jesse, and Madeline went to visit Leon at the hospital and James of course stayed home to sleep.

Dominic got up to answer the door, since Mackenzie decided that she would use Vince as a pillow and was sprawled out on top of him. She'd taken to him and really like him.

"Hey ese, man you're hard to locate." Hector and Edwin stood in front of him. He was shocked and happy to see them.

"How'd you guys know I was here?" he asked, while doing the whole man hug thing.

"He had to look around." Edwin spoke up.

"Yo man, we're here cause Edwin here heard something that we thought you should know about."

"Come in." Dom moved to let them in. They greeted Letty and Vince and where surprise at all the kids that where in the living room.

"So what was it that you heard?" Dom asked reminding them why they came.

"Oh yeah, well you see we were down at the races this last weekend that past right. And I was checking out this beautiful Asian girl." Edwin smiled remembering.

"Ese get back to the story." Hector hit his shoulder.

"Yeah well this Asian guy, starts to brag about how he was helping his boss get revenge on the great Dominic Toretto to his crew. Obviously that caught my ears and so I told Hector about it."

"Wait does this guy always go to the races?" Vince asked.

"Yeah he hangs around the races just about every weekend. The kid hangs out with a crew of some Asian punks." Edwin explaind.

"Are they part of the Tran family?" Letty questioned.

"Nah, or at least not that we know of." Hector looked at her. "But we don't think so cause that fool was trying to get in with Jeremy and his team months ago."

"So all the racers from back then are still around?" Dom asked.

"Some, they come and go. Mainly there's new kids coming into the scene. Most of the old racers took off after you guys disappeared, cause there was an outbreak of arrest for racing." Edwin explained.

"Looks like we'll be paying a visit to the races this weekend." Dom said looking over at Vince who nodded knowingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 9**

Somewhere on the streets of L.A at nearly a quarter till 1 am, the underworld of racers come out to play. The cars lined the sides of the makeshift racing track, atop a parking lot building. Cars of all types, with all kinds of modifications, colors, and lights where placed to be showed off by the proud owners.

The racing scene hadn't changed much, the cars where still hot and the girls where still as skanky as before only it seemed like they got younger with each year, Dom thought as he observed the scene that he had once ruled over as king. He hadn't raced since they got out to the US from Tokyo, and he was more then ready to get out there and feel the bliss of an adrenaline rush. But that would have to wait, tonight he was there to figure out who this so called "kid" was, he wanted to put a face and a name to him.

Vince parked the car next to Hectors crew. Dom sat in the car for a good couple of minutes looking out and observing the people around him. Hector and Edwin where right; there was a lot of new kids out there. He only recognized a few of the people from back in the day.

"Yo bro, are you getting out or are you going to sulk in here?" Vince asked having opened the door on Dom's side, he stuck his head in and stared at him. Dom looked up at Vince and glared a little.

"Move." Dom ordered and got out shutting the door and walking with Vince to Hector, who stood near a bunch of girls.

"Hey homes, you made it." Hector grinned slapping hands with Dom and then Vince.

"Oh my gosh! What the fuck are you doing here!? Where the hell is Letty!? Where have you been?" Marisol, Hectors little sister and ex-best friend of Letty, well ex because they'd been gone for so long asked.

"Uh…" he was about to speak but Hector interrupted.

"Slow down baby girl, let the man breath a little." he chuckled.

"We've been around. Let stayed home." Dom simply said, he didn't need anyone knowing that they had a new baby had home. At least not anyone who was out to harm him and his family.

"So where's this kid Edwin spoke about?" he looked around the crowd of people, he didn't see any Asian punks hanging around.

"Not here yet." Edwin spoke up as he walked over to them. "They're usually late, unless one of them is planning to race."

"Hey you're Dominic Toretto." A kid about 18 years old stopped and stared at Dom.

"Yeah he is, but you keep quite that he's here tonight. You hear me?" Vince threaten, the kid nodded rapidly and walked away.

"Chill bro, no need to get violent." Dom spoke up, chuckling. Two girls having heard the kid and recognizing the name made their way towards them.

"Hey, I'm Monique and this is Jennie." A blond in a mini skirt and a tube top gave Dom a sweet seductive smile.

Dom looked at her frowning a little, however his ego was a little happy that he still had it. Then he let the feeling go, " What are you, 12?," he spat out, "Why don't you get your slutty ass out of here. I don't do little girls like you."

She glared at him, "Fuck you!" she shouted at him and walked away with her friend.

Dom and Vince kept to themselves as Hector and Edwin went to set up the race for the evening. It was better to keep on the down low, in case their presence made the Asian punks disappear.

Moments after the race was set up, a bunch of leather clad motorcyclist arrived.

"Déjà vu much?" Dom whispered to Vince who only nodded. They watched as four men got off. A 95 Acura Integra GS-R followed the pack and the owner got out just as the guys took off their helmets.

Edwin walked over trying hard to not bring attention to himself. He nudged Dom on his arm, he looked to the pack of Asians who made time with the girls.

"That's him, in the yellow t-shirt." Edwin looked at Dom who stared at the guy. "What u goin' to do?" he asked, wanting in on the action.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" came the simultaneous question from Edwin and Vince.

"Nothing." Dom confirmed, sighed and rubbed at his forehead trying to come up with a plan. "Do they attend the parties?"

"The kid does the rest don't."

Dom nodded a plan began to formulate in his head. "You think he'll be at the party tonight?"

"Probably."

"Tell you what, go pay one of those girls," Dom pointed to a crowd of skanks to the side. He took out his wallet and got some money out handing it to Edwin. "Tell her that it's the guys birthday and that she should convince him to go to the party tonight."

Edwin took the money from Dom's hand and nodded walking towards the group of girls.

"Hey there sexy ladies." Edwin grinned wide, loving this assignment. "I need a favor from one of you, which one is up to it?" a girl in a short red skirt and pink top walked towards him. He put his arm around her leading her away from the crowd.

"I have a friend," he pointed to the Asian punk, "You see it's his birthday and I want him to have a great time and girl you're as hot as fire. But don't tell him that I said anything or that you know me. Just act like you like him," He took out the money and showed it to her.

She frowned, "What do you take me for?" she was outraged that he was offering money.

"Wait hold up girl. You see that guy over there?" He pointed at Dom, she smiled and nodded yes. "He needs the other guy to go to the party tonight and you can help Dom out by convincing the guy to take you to the party. This is a reward for your help."

"Ok." she took the money and strutted over to the Asian punk.

"Why you gotta point at me?" Dom asked as Edwin returned. A little frustrated that Edwin didn't know what keeping it on the down low meant.

"Cause the girl wasn't gonna put out after she saw the money, man."

"Fine."

With the races starting to disintegrate and once it was reported that the cops would arrive soon enough. Dom and Vince got back in the car and took off following Hector. They headed out to South Center Los Angeles, the streets where lonely except for the few gang members that stood around their front yards. At this hour no one in their right mind walked the streets of South Center LA.

"Why here?" Dom asked Vince. He knew that Vince hadn't stayed far away from the races. He might not race as much as they did back then, but racing was in their blood and it called to them.

"We found out a year ago that the po-po don't follow you down here. They're too scared of the boogiemen." Vince chuckled, the boogiemen referring to the gangs.

They came to a complete stop in front of a light pink house, there were drunken people hanging of the windows and kids getting high out on the porch. Vince got out opening the trunk, Dom, Edwin and Hector followed. Each took a gun and placed it under their clothes.

Dom spotted the girl who was supposed to be with the Asian guy and grabbed her arm pushing her towards the kitchen where he would be able to hear himself think. She glared angrily at him fighting to get out of his grasp. Vince, Hector and Edwin stood at the two entryways of the kitchen guarding that no one could get inside.

"Let go jerk!" she yelled at him.

"Where's the Asian guy?"

"In the bathroom."

"Where's the bathroom at?"

"In the basement." she spat out, "You know for being very notorious, you're such a jackass. I don't know what people see in you."

Dom let her go and headed in the direction of the basement. Hector and Edwin guarded the entrance to the basement, while Vince kicked out any possible witness downstairs. Dom knocked at the bathroom door.

"It's occupied." Came a gruff reply from within, again Dom knocked, "It's occupied." the voice was louder and annoyed. Dom kicked the door in and found a stunned guy mumbling incoherent Japanese. Dom grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Dom asked, looking menacingly into the kids eyes. His voice told him that he wasn't playing around.

"Man, my crew will…hear about this." he threatened.

"For someone who is trying to mess with me, it seems like you don't even recognize me." Dom said taking note that the guy had no idea who he was. "You've messed with the wrong guy. Tell me something do you know where the two women and kid are at?"

The guy's eyes became wide as he recognized who was holding him. "Look man…I…I…didn't want to. It wasn't my idea…she was giving us trouble…"

"What? What are you talking about? Who is she?" Vince roared pointing the gun at him. The guy shook, sweat making it's way down his forehead, he was scared.

"The….the girl…she…it…wasn't my…idea." he stuttered in fear.

"Lets just get this over with." Dom grabbed the guy and hit his head hard against the wall making him loose consciousness. He took the limp body and hulled it upstairs. Several people stared, but in their drunken state could not make out what was happening.

Outside Edwin tied the guys' hands and feat with rope and Dom gagged him. Vince was worried and beyond angry to say or do anything.

"What are you going to do ese?" Hector questioned as the trunk was shut.

"I'mma find out what is going on." his words came out gruff and angry. He didn't know what he would do, but he would get answers from this guy one way or another.

"What are you doing here Brian?" Her voice was gruff and frustrated. He was the last person she wanted in her house. Especially after James and her got in a fight last night. He'd accused her of not wanting to go to his parents because Brian was now in the picture.

She sighed and began breakfast, well aware that Brian was staring at her. She began cutting vegetables for omelets. When she felt him right behind her, his breath sending chills down her spine. She didn't move, just let him stand there, her body and her brain where not functioning correctly.

"Let me talk to you, please Mia." Brian said gently and softly to her ear. His hands slowly reaching up to her hips. She let him getting lost in the feel of his touch and his words as they rumble softly out of his soft lips. Lips, she wanted to taste his lips, she turned then bringing her lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle, then heated and hungry. There was so much want, passion, and bliss, but something was missing, something very important.

She pushed him away as she heard feet coming down the stairs. Her face felt red and hot, her lips swollen.

"Mommy"

"We're"

"Hungry" The twins said one after the other. They looked at Brian, both curious to know who this man was.

"Who are you?" Jessa asked first.

Brian smiled at the two girls. One had blue sparkling eyes with dark brown hair and white skin. While the other had dark nearly black eyes like all the Torettos and golden blond hair with olive skin. They looked as different as night and day, he thought.

"Girls this is Brian." Mia spoke up when he didn't.

"Hi I'm Jessabella, but everyone calls me Jessa and this is Vanessa or nessa." the blue eyed girl pointed at herself then at the brown eyed one.

"But I'm older, I was 6 minutes older." Vanessa spoke up not to be outdone by her sister.

"Nice to meet you two, you're such beautiful girls." Brian grinned.

Both girls grinned and then grabbed Jessica and Mackenzie who'd just walked in.

"And this is Jesswica and Mawenzie."

"They are cousins." Both Jessica and Mackenzie stood in silence as Dom walked in.

Mackenzie opted to turn and put her arms up in an attempt to get Dom to pick her up. Dom grabbed her and sat down at the table as Brian followed suit, the three other girls did the same.

"So girls what are you doing today?" Dom asked looking at his nieces.

"We're going"

"On the pool"

Dom smiled finding it amusing that the twins finished each others sentences without problem. He had learned quickly that the twins loved to talk and when given the opportunity to talk without interruption they would use it. Jessica was the most timid one of them all preferring to have the twins talk for her. While his own daughter preferred to not have anything to do with them.

"Are you hungry?" Dom asked his daughter giving her a kiss on her cheek as she nodded yes. She stared at the people sitting in front of her, still having a hard time getting used to them.

"Is she yours?" Brian asked curious to know.

"Yeah." Dom smiled.

"Girls why don't you go wake up uncle Vince." Mia spoke up. Both Vanessa and Jessa got off the chairs and Jessica followed them out of the kitchen.

"So what'd you do with him?" Brian finally asked. Dom had called him early that morning telling him that he had the kid.

"His in the basement downstairs." Dom responded nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just committed a crime. Which caused Brian to frown, he found that to Dominic it was as if committing a crime was as normal as drinking water.

"You know you can be charged for kidnapping right?" he asked. This caught Mia's attention.

"What!?" she walked over to the table staring at her brother wide-eyed. "Oh no you don't Dominic, tell me you did not just kidnap someone."

"Ok…I didn't just kidnap someone." his words where tinged with amusement. He heard the smack simultaneously feeling the pain which Mia had just caused on his head.

"I cannot believe you! And then you bring you're stupid ideas to my house. Ugh Dominic when will you stop breaking the law!?" she yelled at him. Letty caught the last of her words.

"Breaking the law?" Letty cocked her eyebrow looking from Dom to Mia.

"You'll be happy to know that my stupid retarded brother, the father of your children kidnapped someone and that someone is downstairs in my basement." Mia explained her voice a pitch higher every time.

"What!?" Letty asked in disbelieve. "As if we need more problems."

"Look this guy knows who kidnapped the girls. Now we have something that belongs to them, making the probability of us finding out who this is faster."

"Or they wont care about him and you'll go to jail, because that's all I need to be left with a four year old and a five day old baby." she was angry, this wasn't good.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Dom tried to calm his sister and girlfriend down.

"It's not as bad as it sound actually." Brian spoke up trying to save Dom from the girls.

"What are you going to do? Pin this on Johnny Trans death body?" Letty asked sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

_Thanks for the reviews, i know it took me awhile but i've been having family drama. Anyways, enjoy. _

**Chapter 10**

Letty walked out into the yard after having an eventful breakfast. Mia sat outside swinging herself on the hammock. She smiled softly at Letty as she made her way towards her. Letty sat with her in the hammock and they swung in silence for a couple of minutes.

"The other day at dinner, when we questioned you about James." Letty said eyeing Mia. "You said that you made him happy, what's up with that?"

In all their years of friendship Mia had always been the noisy one. Now it seem the tables had been turned and Letty wanted answers.

"It meant nothing, I just make him happy." She shrugged, but Letty studied her.

"You're lying to me." Letty sighed, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah and man I need to get this out. But you have to promise to not let anyone know until I'm ready to tell." Mia pleaded looking at Letty who thought about it for a moment.

"Ok I promise I wont tell. But lets start from the beginning, what happen when you left Mexico?" Letty asked.

"Ok." Mia sighed, "Dominic and I arrived at the hospital that Leon had admitted you to, in Tijuana. I was mad with Dom for making me choose between him and Brian. I felt trapped you know, like Dom had always wanted to control my life and here he was doing it again only this time he'd majorly screwed us up. So when Leon decided to go back to LA to make sure Jesse was ok, I took off with him." she sat in silence for a moment. Remembering that day like it had just happened yesterday.

"Brian came around that night saying that he was taking off. He was wanted for letting Dominic go and he said that he was headed to Miami. I decided on impulse to go with him. We drove from state to state, racing for money and sleeping in beat out hotels. We ended up in Montana with my grandma and cousin. We stayed there for a couple of months, deciding that Brian should save some money before we headed to Miami. Everything was fine, but then he started acting weird distant and angry most of the time. We fought a lot, then I found out why he was acting that way. Actually I caught him and my cousin in bed together. That's when I left and went back to LA. A few months passed, I was finishing up medical school and he came around one day. Told me he was sorry and that he'd never do it again; I forgave him. At the same time James was my teacher and he made it known to me that he had a thing for me. A few months later Brian and I where having problems again, but this time it was different and he hit me."

"What?!" Letty asked in complete outrage. She wanted to go inside and kill him for that.

"Wait, it was the only time and it wasn't hard enough to cause a bruise or anything." Mia tired to explain.

"That don't matter Mia, he shouldn't have done it!" Letty told her.

"I know, but it happened. Anyways, he disappeared after that. I told James what happened between Brian and I, he helped me Letty. He was good to me, so two months later he asked me to marry him. Around the same time I found out I was pregnant so we married."

"So you married him cause you where pregnant?"

"No I married him because he loved me and I made him happy. Plus he helped me out with all the shit Dominic left behind. All the debt we were in, James paid it all off and he helped me sell everything except for the store. Vince decided that he would take over the store and turn it into a restaurant. I helped V financially courtesy of James. I felt like I owed him that much and so I married him."

"Is that why Vince and James don't like each other?" Letty asked her eyebrow cocked.

"No, Vince dislikes James cause V has always disliked any guy who looks my way." Mia put in.

"But Vince was married by then or at least he was with Cynthia." Letty said confused by all this.

"Yeah they where married when I got back and she had Cristina already."

"But isn't Christina V's kid?"

"Yeah but she found out she was pregnant and Vince failed to mention that to us."

"Oh." Letty frowned.

"Their relationship is complicated." Mia said.

"So keep going." Letty pushed wanting to know more.

"Ok." Mia chuckled a bit. "Vanessa and Jessabella were born. But here's the thing, the thing that you cannot tell anyone." Letty nodded.

"Vanessa and Jessabella are not James's daughters. Actually they're Brian's daughters."

Letty's jaw dropped, she was beyond surprised, "Mia!"

"I know, I made James believe that they belong to him and it was easy since he also has blue eyes, blond hair and he's white. I never told Brian, I didn't want to."

"But you do know that he has to know at some point right?"

"No he doesn't. The girls love James, he's been a father to them since the minute they where born."

"Anthony is his right?" Letty asked, her eyes searching Mia's.

"N..No."

"Mia! What the fuck?"

"Anthony belongs to Vince and he knows it."

Letty's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know wheatear to laugh or be angry or what to feel.

"Explain to me how you ended up pregnant with Vince's kid." Letty eyed her friend.

"As you know Vince has always had and thing for me. You also know that I had a thing for him when we were younger, but nothing ever happened between us." Letty nodded,

"Well, a year ago Vince and I started working late at the store and we began to spend so much time together that old feelings resurfaced. Then James took off to some Medical conference in Chicago and Vince started coming around the house. One thing led to another and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. After James came back, Vince and I started seeing each other wherever and whenever we could. Then months later I found out I was pregnant, but since I hadn't been with James I knew it was Vince's and I told him. We decided to keep it to ourselves, in order to not destroy each others families. Anthony was born and James believes he belongs to him."

Letty sighed and stayed silent, she didn't know what to think. This was unlike Mia, but then again Mia had never been as innocents as she looks.

"You're such a wore." Letty laughed causing the younger girl to hit her arm and laugh with her.

* * *

"What are we going to do with him?" Brian asked, as all three man stood around in the dimly lit basement.

"Ask him some questions." Dom said, he proceeded to take the blind fold off of the kid.

His eyes were black and purple, a nice gift that Vince had left him. His head ached and his mind was disoriented. As he looked up, he made out blurry forms in front of him as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Listen and listen good, we know who you are and what you've done. If you value your life you'll do as I say and answer whatever question I ask you. Make one threatening move and V here will be more then glad to use you as a punching bag again." Dom spoke up, his voice was gruff and threatening, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes menacing.

The kid nodded vigorously, he wasn't sure what he got himself into. Actually this was all his cousins fault.

"Where are the three girls that where kidnapped?"

"I don't know…."

"You don't know!?" Dom lowered his face mere inches from the kid, "Are you sure about that answer?"

"I-I only k-know about the woman and the child. I-I don't k-know about the other g-girl." he stuttered, his voice shaky and filled with fear.

"Then were are the woman and the child at?"

"In a warehouse…"

"What warehouse?" Vince put in, when the kid didn't responded Vince got closer to him. "What warehouse?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"I-It's in Hawthorne."

"Hawthorne" Dom thought about this for a moment, scratching his chin. "Who's behind all this?"

"Uh….my…I mean…uh…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

Dom hit him square in the jaw, a cracking sound resounded around the small space, just as blood rushed out of the kids mouth. He looked horrified.

"Lets go." Dom said walking away.

"W-wait!" the kid called out, but was ignored.

* * *

Letty sat in the living room, while Madeline and Mia put the boys down for a nap upstairs.

The girls however refused to take a nap, claiming that they where to old for naps. So Letty agreed to watched them, while trying to put Ethan to sleep. Mackenzie seemed to be getting a long a little better with the girls, which in her case was major improvement then before.

"Nessa ill have the blue one." Jessabella commanded as she handed out the barbies.

"An Jessica you can have this one."

"I want thwat one." Mackenzie pointed at the Barbie that was handed to Jessica.

"No it for Jessica!" Jessabella shook her head, her pigtails bouncing around.

"But I wan it." Mackenzie yelled and grabbed it from Jessica, who decided that she also wanted the Barbie and pulled back. The girls played tag-o-war with the brown haired Barbie, until Mackenzie let go and launched herself at the blond girl.

A wide-eyed Letty got up quickly with a now crying Ethan and went over to the girls. Unable to stop them with the baby in her arms she resorted to yell at them.

"Mackenzie stop it." she shouted, but she ignored her mom.

Mia and Madeline rushed down the stairs at hearing all the commotion that was going on. After seeing both girls on the floor fighting, Madeline proceeded to stop them while Mia took Ethan from Letty.

After pulling both girls apart, it was obvious that Jessica got the worst part out of it. The timid girl had bloody scratches on her cheeks and neck and several teeth marks on her arm. Mackenzie had small scratches on her arms but nothing noticeable enough.

"I'm so sorry." Letty told Madeline, feeling somewhat embarrassed at her daughters behavior.

"It's okay Let it happens." Madeline responded with a small smile and then got up taking Jessica upstairs to clean her up.

Letty sighed in frustration and looked at her daughter shaking her head in disapproval.

"Go upstairs to the room and do not come out." Letty's voice was a near whisper. Mackenzie didn't argue and headed upstairs.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do with her?" Letty asked Mia who sat next to her.

"They're kids it does happen believe me. I've had to deal with twins who love to fight for just about everything. Mackenzie will grow out of it." Mia advised.

After putting Ethan to sleep in the crib upstairs and lecturing and spanking Mackenzie for what she did Letty decided to go out for a walk.

"Yo Mia I'm going outside."

"Ok." Mia responded from the kitchen, where she was busy washing dishes. Madeline, Jesse, and Dom went to visit Leon at the hospital. Where he had not waken yet.

She felt him before she saw him and instantly his arms where around her waist and his lips caressed the nape of her neck.

"Mmmm…." he groan in deep satisfaction. She let him kiss her, it felt good, it felt right and yet so wrong.

"Where's James?" he asked as he turned her around to face him. The rushing water and soapy dishes forgotten.

"Upstairs, everyone else is gone. Letty's outside though."

"Doing what?"

Mia shrugged as she brought her lips closer to his.

"We cant do this." she finally pulled away, but he caught her.

"Why?"

"Because my brother might walk in or someone else."

"We're grown adults Dominic cant tell you what to do anymore. When will you stop letting him control your life?"

"Your one to talk." she scoffed.

"He stopped controlling mine long ago."

"He's not a bad guy."

"No his not, I know better then anyone else that he's not. But you put him first and he puts Letty first then you."

"He loves her and I love him and he's the only family I have that I can trust."

"You have me too." He kissed her, this time with more passion then the last.

"But it's different Vince." Mia replied pulling away from him.

As evening dawned and the sun settled to the west, Mia, Vince, and the kids watched TV while waiting for the rest of the family to get home.

"How's Leon?" Mia asked as Dom, Jesse, and Madeline walked in.

"The same." Jesse responded in a somber mood. "I'm going upstairs."

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked.

"She isn't outside?" Mia asked a little uneasy.

"No, why?"

"She said she'd be outside. She hasn't come in we've been seating here since she went outside." Mia responded getting a little worried now.

"Maybe she went for a walk." Vince suggested, Dom looked worried and grabbed the car keys.

"I'm going to look for her."

"I'll go with you."

Two hours later she had yet to appear. Dom and Vince finally got back to the house.

"Is she back?" Dom asked right when he got into the house.

"No, you guys didn't find her?"

"No" Vince responded.

"Oh no." Mia gasped on the verge of tears as Dominic stalked towards the basement door and Vince followed quickly after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 11**

Dom was stopped short from opening the basement door when he heard Mackenzie call for him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dwaddy the baby is c-ry-ing." She said holding onto the banister.

"Shoot!" Mia exclaimed and ran up the stairs.

Dom looked over at her, letting go of the knob and sighing deeply to try an cool himself down. He began to walk towards her, but stopped when the door swung open. He stared at Letty as she walked in, a small child in her arms. The little girls once white dress was black with filth, she was missing a shoe and her hair was a mess.

He couldn't move and at this point he was unsure if Letty was real or if his mind was starting to play games with him. Then Mackenzie turned around and looked at her mom, she looked accusingly at Letty as if she'd betrayed her.

"Hold me!" she yelled, tears began to run down her cheeks and she began to jump up and down in front of her, tugging at her arms.

Dom completely ignored his daughter walking towards Letty and putting is hand to her cheek, she was indeed real. He hugged her then and kissed her head, happy and relived that she was okay.

"I was so worried." he whispered in her ear. She noticed all the fear put into those words, yet his face now held a relief only he knew. Once he let her go she looked at Vince who now stood in front of them.

"Here." Letty smiled softly, moving towards him and trying to hand the child to him.

"What?" Vince asked confusion written all over his face.

"She's yours, she's your daughter." Letty said softly, he stared at her dumbfounded. He got closer to her putting his hands on the little girl and trying to pull her from Letty but she had a tight grip on her and yelped when she felt herself being pulled away.

"Baby it's daddy." He spoke softly. She looked up at him recognizing his voice she made a grab for him. He grabbed her and held her to him as tightly as he could giving her soft kisses on her head.

"What happened?" Dom asked Letty, both ignoring their daughter who laid on the floor crying, her face red and her feet kicking.

"Lets go to the living room." Let said, V followed her and Dom picked up Mackenzie from the floor.

"Stop." he warned her, holding her up in the air as she squirmed.

They sat down in the living room, "I was walking right out here and all of a sudden some guy came up behind me. He grabbed me and I tried to fight him off but he was to strong. He dragged me into a black car and blind folded me, minutes later we arrived somewhere and when they took the blindfold off we were in a room. They told me to grab the girl and then they blindfolded me again. They then dropped us off about a block away from here." she explained.

"What about Cynthia? Did you see her?" Vince asked. Letty shook her head no.

"And Layla?" Dom asked.

"No, they weren't there. Although Christina was beyond freaked out when I saw her."

Mia walked into the living room with Ethan in her arms. Her eyes went wide when she saw Letty and even wider when she saw Christina.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" They explained everything to her and then she handed Ethan to Letty. Mackenzie's tantrum only got louder startling Christina.

"I'mma take her upstairs." Vince said.

"I'll help you give her a bath." Mia put in, figuring that Dom and Letty needed to straighten their daughter up.

Dom sighed as he watched Mackenzie scream, cry and throw things around.

"You deal with her. By the way she scratched and bit Jessica this afternoon." Letty informed him.

"Great." He muttered running his hand over his scalp. If someone had told him before that Mackenzie would act this way, he'd never believe it. Back home she was a well behaved child and obedient too, but it seemed that all that was thrown out the window. As much as he hated to discipline his little girl at this point he didn't have much of a choice.

"Come here." he said calmly looking straight at Mackenzie. She ignored him, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Letty who had Ethan in her arms, making him cry as it hit him.

Dominic got up then, but Mackenzie took off running from him causing him to chase after her. She screamed and cried harder as he grabbed her by the arm nearly causing her to fall, but he held onto her. He proceeded to spank her for her behavior, it's what his parent had done when he was growing up. He then walked back into the living room and put her down in front of him as he sat down.

"You are going to stop this now. I don't want anymore of your crying, or your screaming. And I definitely don't want to hear that you are getting into fights with your cousins. What you did just now was wrong. You are never to throw anything at your mom, much less when she is holding the baby. Do you understand me?" he asked, sniffling and with tears coming down her cheeks, she nodded yes.

"What did I just say?" he questioned her, wanting to make sure that she indeed understood him.

"No crwying, scre-aming, and no hitting mommy or baby."

"Or?"

"Cousins."

"I need you to behave Mackenzie, I know you can do it. You need to start to get along with your cousins, be nice to them and show everyone what a good, wonderful, little girl you are." Dom told her.

"K" she sighed.

"Now say sorry to your mom for throwing a pillow at her."

Mackenzie sighed and walked over to Letty, "I sorry for towin a pillooo at you."

"Apology accepted." Letty smiled softly at her.

"Good, now go up to the room and get ready for bed." Dom instructed.

"But it early." she began to whine.

"You don't get to stay up late if you're being bad Kenz. Go." She walked away and went upstairs.

"Maybe I should have thought it through before having kids with you." Dom teased Letty.

She frowned, "Like I'm the jealous and possessive one."

"You're just as bad as me girl." he chuckled.

"She has your temper."

"And your attitude." Dom grinned making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever." He laughed and she smiled.

"Let me have my son." Dom said taking the sleeping child from Letty.

* * *

"Where are the twins at?" Vince asked watching Mia set the water to the right temperature.

"Playing with Jessica in the playroom."

"Oh. Come on baby aunt Mia is going to give you a bath." He told Christina, she looked up at Mia and let her take her. Mia placed her gently in the bubble bath and began to wash all the dirt away from her.

"Jesse wasn't feeling to good after seeing Leon, so Madeline is looking after him."

Vince nodded and watched the way she gently took care of his child. She was a great mother to her two daughters and to their son.

"Thanks." he said.

"For what?" she asked startled by his comment.

"For taking care of Christina and Anthony." he smiled and she returned the smile. "Don't worry about it, you gave me the greatest gift ever, a piece of yourself."

"And you did the same." he smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The room fell silent and moments later James stood at the doorway, not too pleased to see Mia attending to a child that wasn't theirs.

"Mia it's time to put the twins to bed, Anthony's already asleep and come to bed we need to talk." he deadpanned.

"I'll be there in a minute." she spoke softly.

Once he was gone Vince spoke up, "Why do you let him treat you that way?"

"The same reason you stayed with Cynthia for so long." she pointed out.

"Because you feel you owe it to him." he whispered. She nodded although he wasn't expecting her to confirm it, knew well.

* * *

Mia entered her bedroom after having gotten the twins in bed. James stood in front of the bureau taking off his watch.

"What where you doing washing someone else's filthy child?" His voice was dark and filed with anger.

"For your information that was Christina. You know the child that's been missing for almost two weeks. Vince's daughter." she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care whose daughter she is and I don't care that she was missing anymore. You have a responsibility to me or has the cop clouded you vision. You're married to me, Mia. You have children with me." with every word he got closer to her until he was face to face with her.

"I'm you wife but you need to stop acting like a 3 year old." she said turning away from him.

"I'm going to my parents this weekend." he said grabbing her arm before she could walk away.

"Well good say hi to them for me."

"No, you are coming with me too. I don't care about your so-called family…"

"I'm not going and that's final." Mia looked up at him.

"You think I'm going to leave you here to whore around with that cop." She slapped him then. Although she wasn't as faithful as she should probably be, she wasn't going to let him disrespect her either.

"Do what you want James, but don't act like you know everything."

"You may keep your past hidden from me. But I know enough about the cop and your relationship."

"Whatever." she said walking into the bathroom and slamming it shut. Hot tears escaped the confines of her eyes.

She didn't know what to do anymore, she'd married him because he helped her forget, because he gave her a home and because at some point he had cared, and because she felt like she owed it to him, after helping her out with all the debt that Dom left behind. But her confusion didn't stop there, in away she felt something for Brian every time she kissed him, but something was missing. And with Vince it just felt so right, so perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing. _

**Chapter 12**

It was early morning two days later, things where starting to look up significantly. It seemed like the dark days where slowly becoming brighter.

Leon had come out of a coma, he was doing so much better. Although he was still on a respirator and had several tubes coming in and out of his body. He hadn't received any brain damage from the coma. He was able to write on a clipboard in order to communicate. He kept asking for Layla, the team had come to the conclusion that keeping the fact that Layla was missing from him was for the best. Of course they where sure that at the rate that Leon was recovering they would soon have to let him know about Layla.

Mackenzie stood in the kitchen with the fridge open trying to get juice. As she poured it she managed to spill some on the floor. She put the juice back in the fridge and was about to get a towel when a large hand grabbed her arm. She looked up to find James holding her.

"Look at the mess you made!" he hissed at her. His grip on her arm getting tighter causing her to whimper in pain. "Clean it up you stupid little girl."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks in fear of what he might do to her. He grabbed her and pushed her on the ground causing her to fall in front of the spilled juice.

"Clean it! And you better not tell your parents about what happened just now, because if you do I will hurt you. Do you understand?"

She nodded vigorously and wiped the juice off the floor. She took the cup and walked into the living room. Her tears caught the eye of Mia making her frown.

"Hey what's wrong?" she sat next to her. Mackenzie looked away and said nothing. "Baby you can tell me anything."

James walked in and when Mackenzie saw him she left the living room and went upstairs. Mia looked up at him, she was sure he'd done something to her.

"What did you do to her?"

He looked at her with all the innocence he could muster, "Me? I did nothing to her."

"If you hurt her James my brother will kill you."

"Oh please, your brother is to caught up in his own shit to care about his kids."

Mia wanted to slap him, but she kept her composure knowing that she'd get nothing out of him if she hit him.

"You need to stop this shit right now James. You act like your newfound attitude is ok."

"Oh and yours is. Ever since they got here you've stopped being Mia, my Mia. I want her back." his voice was low in attempt at keeping this fight under wraps.

"All we do is fight James and I'm tired of it. I think it be a good idea for you to go to your parents, take the girls with you I know they would love to see their grandparents."

He snorted, "So that you can stay here with your lover. Yeah send James away and that way you'll have you're lover all to yourself, that's what you want isn't it?"

"No." Mia retorted, he was taking it all out of context. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him staring down at her.

"Well guess what, that's not going to happen. I will not be made a fool of."

Dominic walked in having only caught the last words that left James's mouth. He saw the way he held Mia and wasn't liking it.

"Is there a problem?" his voice was serious and his face deadpanned. He looked from Mia and stared at James.

"Actually this is none of your business. She is my wife and if we are having a discussion its between me and her." James looked at Dom, his hand still holding onto Mia's arm.

"Lets get one thing straight James, because she's married to you it doesn't mean that she stops being my sister. And because she is my sister, it makes it my business." Dom got closer to the couple and stared hard at James. "Don't forget that she's not alone, she has me and she'll always have me."

James let go of Mia, her arm was bright red and his hand was imprinted on her arm. "I'll be in my office Mia, we'll talk about this later."

Mia sighed and turned to look at Dom. He looked ready to kill James and she was afraid that if James crossed the line in front of Dom, that he'd try to kill James.

"Let it go Dom. James and I are just having a rough time right now." she said quietly her hand going to his arm and rubbing it slightly. His face softened as he looked at his little sister.

"If he hurts you I want you to tell me."

"Yeah don't worry."

Later that day Letty was in the living room trying to get a crying Ethan to stop. She'd fed him, burped him, and changed his dipper, but the baby was still crying his eyes out. She felt an overwhelming sensation at not being able to figure out what was wrong with her son.

James walked into the living room and stared at Letty, she took notice frowned and stared back at him.

"What?" she finally asked, bothered that he kept staring.

"Why don't you shut your son up?" he sneered at her. She felt her blood boil at his remark.

"Why don't you go to hell? We all want you too." she quipped.

He glared at her, then chuckled evilly, "I don't care if you dislike me, because I'll be around forever. Need I remind you I am Mia's husband and the father of her children. And if Mia wants custody of her kids she will be living with me."

Letty felt tempted to throw it in his face that the kids didn't belong to him, but her loyalty lied with Mia and she wouldn't be the one to break her a promise.

"I was here before you and I'll be here after you. We'll see what prevails in the end family or you." she smirked cocking her eyebrows at him. He snorted and walked away. She'd have hit him if all the kids hadn't been in the living room at the time.

In the kitchen later that evening, Mia was busy cooking dinner. James walked in a look of irritation colored his face. She sighed she knew what was coming, another fight.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Cooking, What does it look like I'm doing?" she sighed in frustration. He got closer to her and stood there watching her for a few moments.

"I want them out of here Mia. They've overstayed their welcome. The kids back, its time they leave." James said through clenched teeth.

"They aren't leaving James and Cynthia and Layla are still missing."

"I don't care!" his voice was raising with anger.

"But I do! I care and that's all that should matter to you!" she yelled back at him, the dinner forgotten.

Their yelling voices flowed through out the house, catching the attention of the occupants. Dom got up from the bed where he, Letty and the kids where laying.

"Don't." Letty stated, knowing that Dom was about to go down there.

"Don't what? I hate the guy and he's down there yelling at my sister." Dom said frustrated.

"I know, but it's her marriage not yours. Just like she stays out of our fights you have to stay out of hers. Mia's a big girl and she can handle it." Letty advice running her fingers through Mackenzie's hair.

"He bad." Mackenzie all of a sudden spoke up, both parents looked at her.

"What?" Dom asked her.

"He yelled at me for spilling juice. I was going to clean it promise I was." her words came out in a rush.

"Did he hurt you?" Letty asked concerned that he might have. More concerned that Dom was going to kill him.

"He grab my arm and it hurt." she said.

Dom got up he didn't need to hear anymore. By the time Letty noticed what had happened he was down the stairs.

James had Mia up against the wall, while she squinted in fear. He slapped her the smack resounding in the small kitchen. Before he knew what hit him, Dom had him on the floor and was pounding him to the ground. The sound of flesh connecting with flesh sounded around them and the crimson color of blood spilled everywhere.

Vince had heard the commotion and ran in trying to get Dom off of James. But Dom's adrenaline rush and anger kept him pounding away at him. It took Jesse, Vince and Letty to pull Dom off of James. The guy laid startled and bewildered on the floor.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on my sister much less my daughter!" Dom yelled at him, while Vince tried to hull him away.

Mia sighed and looked at James as he tried to get up off the floor. His face was swelling up and blood flowed like a river from his nose. She just stared at his retrieving form and hoped that he wouldn't press charges against Dominic. Although James most definitely deserved it.

* * *

The following morning Dom, Vince, Jesse and Brian had left with the kid. After having been beaten up by Vince the kid decided to open up his mouth and lead them to the warehouse out in Hawthorn. They'd left the girls on their own figuring that they'd be ok.

At home Mia, Letty, and Madeline sat around the living room watching the kids. The girls, including Mackenzie seemed to be getting along better then before. It seem that Dom's words had gotten through to his daughter.

"So what's up with you?" Letty asked Mia who seemed lost in her own world.

"Huh…oh nothing. James and I are having issues." she shrugged down casting her eyes.

"It happens, don't worry everything always gets better though." Madeline spoke up from her place on the floor.

"I don't know Maddy, it's just not going so well." she didn't want to give too many details due to the twins being in the living room with them.

Madeline saw how uncomfortable Mia was and decided to change the subject to something she'd noticed earlier in the week. She knew it would cheer Mia up if she brought it up.

"So Letty I noticed the big rock on your ring finger." She grinned looking over at the two girls on the coach. It seem like someone tuned the light switch on Mia, because her look was priceless.

"Let me see!" she squealed, hoping it was indeed what she thought it was. Mia yanked Letty's hand and then scream, "Oh my gosh! When, how, why didn't you tell me?" she yelled every word. Letty laughed and the kids look at them like they had grown another pair of heads.

"Calm down. He asked me a few days ago, but with everything going on we thought it best to keep it on the down low until things got back to normal."

"I get to plan a wedding." Mia squealed in delight.

"Whoa girly! I don't want over the top, too many people type of thing. I just want us to be there, just the family." she smiled softly.

"Ok," Mia said reluctantly, "I promise no over the top wedding."

Madeline laughed from her position on the floor. "You're mood goes from sad to happy in a matter of minutes."

"I know, but it's cause I've been waiting for this my whole life. We'll finally really be sisters." she grinned and squeezed Letty.

"And if you keep squeezing me, that wont happen." Letty said breathlessly.

A loud crashing sound caught their attention, but when they looked up three man where already in the house. They each held guns and their faces where covered up.

"Make one move and the kids will be the first to get shot." one of the men warned. "Tie them up."

While the girls where being tied up, the guy looked at each of the children.

"Please don't hurt the kids." Madeline spoke up, her voice shaky and tears coming down her eyes.

"We wont if you cooperate." he said walking over to Letty. "You're Toretto's girl aren't you?"

"Yeah." she said slowly.

"Good which one is Dominic's child?" he asked her. She refused to speak, but he pointed the gun at one of the kids. "Tell me or I'll shoot."

Letty swallowed hard, her instincts told her to tell but her mind and heart told her to keep quiet.

"Tell me!" he yelled, then turned to look at the kids. "Which one of you is the daughter of Dominic?" Mackenzie stood up as Letty watched in horror.

"Don't." she found her voice. But it was too late the guy saw Mackenzie and grabbed her pulling her towards him.

"Grab the sister too."

"What about the rest of them?" one of the guys said.

"They're worth nothing."

But what the men didn't count on was that someone had watched the whole thing. And now that someone was following them.

* * *

After setting up an ambush attack at the warehouse, they found out that no one was there. They where on the way home when Jesse's cell phone rang.

"What!?" Jesse nearly screamed causing the guys to look at him. "Ok, yeah don't worry. We'll figure it out right now I'm sure." He hung up the phone and looked over at Dom.

"That was Madeline, she said that some guys stormed the house and they took Letty, Mia and Mackenzie with them. They left Madeline at the house and the rest of the kids are ok."

Dominic's vain looked like it was about to pop. He'd had enough of these games, he was ready to kill, to hurt, whomever was behind all of this.

"Where are they?" he asked the kid, grabbing him by the neck and pushing on his windpipe. "Where are they!?" he yelled.

"Dom you're going to kill him. Stop, he cant tell you unless you let go!" Brian yelled at him. Dom listened to reason and let go.

"Uh…th-there's a-a p-p-p-place in Chinatown. I'm sure they to-took them there."

The kid gave directions and they followed. Pretty soon they'd arrived at the all too familiar garage. Johnny Tran's Automotive, only know it seem abandoned from the outside. Two man stood guard over a door by the east side and two others where walking in.

The guys made a plan with the help of the kid telling them where they could enter without being noticed.

"Okay lets go." Dom instructed.

Brian shot the two guys that stood at the door with tranquilizers. While Dom held a shot gun to the kids head. Vince, Jesse, Hector and Edwin went around to find other ways to get in. Brian opened the door and right away guns where pointed their way. When Dom saw who was the ringleader of all of this, he was shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

_I had to have letty kidnapped again in order for this chapter to work. Thanks for reviewing. _

**Chapter 13**

Standing at the front of the room was Kimberly Tran, she had two goons next to her. And off to the side in a wheelchair, looking more like a vegetable sat Johnny Tran. Of course Dom remembered Kimberly Tran or Kim the slut as they called her back in high school. She was the sister Dom had slept with, the one he broke up with to be with Letty and Kim hadn't taken it lightly.

"If it isn't Dominic Toretto. I've been expecting you." she smirked, her eyes narrowing a bit.

Dom entered fully into the room, he spotted Letty to the side. She was tied up and her mouth gagged, her lip looked busted. Next to her Layla sat slumped, she had several cuts on her face some already healing and her arm was swollen. Mia sat next to the two girls, tears running down her cheeks in fear. He didn't see Mackenzie anywhere which made him worry.

"Why are you doing this?" Dom asked her, wondering what she was up to. Unable to believe that she was the one behind the kidnappings.

"Why? Why? Oh Dominic, look at you how pathetic. I never saw you as the family type." she laughed once more. A man walked in with Mackenzie in his arms, he handed her over to Kim. "So you're Dom's daughter." she looked at her.

"What is this about Kim? What the hell are you trying to pull?" he asked frustrated.

"I'm not trying to pull anything Dom. I'm just getting you back for all the suffering you've cause my family and me. I'm getting you back for everything you did to us. Especially to Johnny."

"I thought he was death." Brian stated from besides Dom.

"Actually no, you guys didn't kill him. However, you did manage to ruin his life. My brother is a vegetable, he'll never walk again and he'll never live a normal life. This caused great turmoil in my family, you seen in our culture the first born son means everything. Now that Johnny can't live a full life, my family has fallen apart. I promised him that I would make sure you knew what it feels like to have your family torn apart."

Dom ran his hand over his head. He didn't know what to do, she held the life of his daughter in her hands and all he could do was watch.

"Look Kim, let my daughter go she has nothing to do with this." Dom pleaded.

"Aww, how sweet of you, but I would rather not let her go."

"Just let the girls go and you can do whatever you want with me." he proposed.

"Mmm, you see years ago I'd have said yes to that, but not no more. You no longer have that effect on me, you see I found a better lay then you. You deserve to feel the pain of loosing the ones you love, just like you made me feel. You deserve to feel the pain of having your heartbroken, of losing the one you love." she smirked walking over to Letty and running her fingers over her cheek, their eyes meeting.

"You took him away from me once bitch. And now I get to take him away from you." she smiled as the guy who held Mackenzie put a gun up to her head. Letty started to wiggle and moan out incoherent words.

Kim laughed, "What's the matter cat got your tongue? Not so tough now, huh bitch. What you thought that you where in the clear because we let you go the other day? Actually they got the wrong person, I didn't want the kid around any more which is why we gave her to you. However, I brought you back because I couldn't let Dommy here not suffer. We all know how much he loves you, which is why you'll be the first to go." She took out a knife.

Just as she became distracted, the lights went out. A serious of shots rang throughout the building. When it was all over, the room fell silent in the darkness. Hector managed to find the light switched and powered it on.

Letty, Mia and Layla seemed unharmed by the bullets. Dom was on the floor covering Mackenzie, he'd managed to run towards the guy who had held her, when the lights had gone out. James laid just in front of him, Kim laid next to him she appeared to be death. Vince had a small scratch from where a bullet had passed by his arm, and Brian laid on the ground with blood oozing from his chest. Moments later the cops showed up and Dom got up, he hugged his daughter before letting her go and untied Letty.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, she was pale and a little shaky.

"Yeah." she groaned taking Mackenzie.

Dom and Vince walked over to where Brian laid, a paramedic attending to him.

"How is he?" Vince questioned, which kind of surprised Dom.

"He needs to go to the hospital." the paramedic responded as another one walked over with a gurney.

Dom walked over to the ambulance where James was being attended.

"How did you know where we were?" Dom eyed him suspiciously. James looked up at him, flinching at the pain that his arm was in.

"I saw them take the girls from the house. I followed them and called the cops on my way here. I was also the one who turned the lights off. Edwin I think his name is, said that he had a plan and he told the rest of the guys. It appeared to have worked."

"Yeah." Dom nodded.

He finally walked over to Letty and wrapped his arms around her and Mackenzie. He was glad that they where ok. He then hugged Mia, also glad that she was ok. Once they each gave their report to the cops, they went to the hospital.

Layla was put in observation and Brian was put in the intensive care unit. The girls got a check up and then got released after all was cleared.

Mia told James about the kids, he'd been mad at first, but then decided that it was better for him to move out. In a weeks time he'd left the house and filed for divorce.

Cynthia's body had been found once the cops investigated the warehouse. She'd been killed the second day she'd been missing. The funeral had been held by the end of the week.

Leon had been released and told of Layla having gone missing. At first he'd been mad but got over it since Layla was in good health.

A month later, things began to get back to normal. Well as normal as they could get in the family.

Now at the dinner table they all sat around. Mia stood up, it was now or never.

"I have something to say." she announced getting the attention of everyone.

"Go ahead." Leon smile.

"The twins don't really belong to James. Actually Brian they are yours." She watched him stand up, nearly taking the tablecloth with him.

"What?" he nearly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you cheated on me with my cousin." she spat.

The rest of the family sat in shock at the news, well all except for Letty who already knew.

"I cannot believe you Mia." Brian yelled, "How could you?"

"The same way you cheated on her." Vince stood up to defend Mia.

"Don't get involved in this." Brian yelled at him.

"No I will get involved, she's the women I love and the one I will marry. I don't care who has a problem with it." he said looking at Dominic. "For the record, Anthony is my son and not James's."

Again the family gasped, their mouths where wide opened, for the exception of Letty and Dom who was processing it all.

"Mia and I have been together for a while now." Vince spoke once again.

"What?" Brian asked looking from Vince to Mia. "What Mia, you go around kissing me these last couple of weeks and you're also going around with Vince."

"What's he talking about?" Vince turned to look at Mia.

"Nothing, he's talking about nothing." Mia's words where rushed.

"I see how it is, all I'm to you and all I'll ever be to you is leftovers huh Mia?" Vince yelled at her angrily. "I'll always be the one you come to when you cant find a quick lay!"

"No V. What I've said to you and What I feel for you is the truth." Mia was crying now, she didn't know how things got so out of control. She felt like there was a whirlwind sucking her in.

"Go to hell Mia!" Vince yelled as he stormed out of the house.

"You're such a slut!" Brian yelled and followed the same path Vince had taken. Letting the door slam in his wake.

At the dinner table everyone sat in silence, all looking at Dom who'd been silent during all of this.

Mia didn't care what Brian, Vince or anyone else thought about her. Dominic's disappointment and what he thought about her mattered to her more then anything. He was the only person she had and she knew that no matter what he would always love her. However, the disappointment and sadness in his eyes saddened her and his silence pierced her heart.

He stood up, his eyes bore into hers. "We'll talk about this later." he's voice was unusually calm, he walked out of the kitchen.

The rest of the family got up as she slumped down on the chair. Once they where all gone, Letty walked over to her.

"Give them time, it'll be okay. You did the right thing Mia." Letty said smoothing down her hair.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Mia cried out. Letty held her and hoped that everything would be alright.

* * *

Later that night Letty walked into the bedroom. Dom was laying down with Ethan resting on his chest. He didn't look up he knew it was her.

"Hey." she spoke softly.

"You knew." it wasn't a question.

"She told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sat up placing the baby on the bed. He looked at her feeling a little betrayed.

"Because I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"But she's my sister, Letty. I need to know these things." He got up now and walked to the window looking out.

"And she's my best friend and I will not break a promise that I make to her." Letty walked over to stand besides him. "She needs you to understand her Dom. You slept around too."

"I never cheated on you!" he whispered harshly. "She did, she cheat on her husband. I-I…." he sighed frustrated with himself and Mia.

Letty ran her hand down his arm softly trying to calm him down.

"I know, but Mia has to make her own mistakes in order to learn and you wont always approve of her decisions Dom. She's an adult, she has kids and it's time for her to take responsibility for her actions instead of running to you for help."

"How am I not going to help her? She's my little sister Letty."

"She's not a little girl any more Dom. Stop trying to be the overprotective brother, she's no longer your responsibility Dom, your children are your responsibility. Not Mia. The only thing you can do is consul her and be there for her. In the end she'll decided who she wants to be with and what she wants to do with her life."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 14**

Dom hadn't seen Vince around Mia's house for nearly a week, he knew just how much Mia was hurting and as much as he didn't want to help her out he also didn't want to see her hurting.

"Hey bro." Vince let Dom into his house. It was surprisingly clean and organized, with a few dolls on the couch.

"Hey, haven't seen you around the house, so I thought I'd come see how your holding up." Dom took a seat on the couch and Vince sat on one of the reclining chairs.

"I've been better."

"Yeah, look I came to ask you to be my best men at my wedding." Dom looked at Vince, studying him a bit.

"Yeah man, no problem."

"Just to let you know Mia will be the maid of honor." Vince nodded, he'd expected it. "Look V, I didn't just come to ask you that."

"I figured as much."

"Give her a chance Vince, I know she made a big mistake. She shouldn't have been with the three of you at the same time. And as much as I would rather not have Mia date you or anyone else, she has picked you. I'd rather see her happy then sad, or at least work things out with her. You two have a child together and I expect you to take share in that responsibility."

"Don't worry about Anthony, I'll make sure he's taken care of. As for Mia, I just cant talk to her now. She's been doing this all our lives Dom. Always yanking my chain, she thinks this is a game but it's not and as much as it hurts her it also hurts me. Tell me you wouldn't be mad if Letty had done the same to you. You'd have stopped trying a long time ago. I love Mia but what she did that's just low." Vince took in Dom's reaction, but he looked calm.

"You have as much fault as she does and don't you deny it. All she did was kiss Brian here and there. Yeah they dated and they had kids together, but when you started chasing after her she was married and you knew that. So don't go acting like this all on her, because it's not. Get it together man, she loves you just as much as you love her. Don't let her get away now that you have her in your hands Vince. Because if you do she just might not come back to you." Dom stood up and walked out the door leaving Vince to think.

* * *

"Okay so I talked to the Sunset Restaurant in Malibu, they have an opening on Friday four weeks from now. The ceremony can be out on the beach as the sun sets and then we can go inside for the reception." Mia told Letty.

"Four weeks, do you think that's enough time?" Letty cocked her eyebrow at Mia, there was so much to do.

"Yes it's enough time. Just tell me the colors that you want, we can go take a look at the dress and you can tell me who you want to invite."

"Ugh…I don't want over the top wedding. I want something simple, but I don't know about the guest list." Letty sighed.

"Well it can be just us, but my grandma would probably be pissed if she hadn't been invited." Mia pointed out raising both her eyebrows. "Since Dominic is her favorite grandson."

"I know, I just…I don't know if we should also invite you know like Hector and them."

"Well you know money isn't a problem according to Dominic. I say you go with inviting close family friends, your family and our family."

"As far as my family goes, maybe just my aunt, but you should invite your grandma and aunts and uncles." Letty frowned a bit in thought. "Then ask Dom about the racing people. Oh but you have to invite Marisol and Maritza cause they'll kill me if we don't."

"Ok, what colors do you want?" Mia was writing everything on a notebook.

"Um, red and white." Letty nodded, "No maybe be fuchsia…no blue…no red…yeah red."

"Are you going to wear white?"

"Yeah and the guys can wear black with that thing red." Letty said, explaining with her hands about the cummerbund.

"Ok. When do you want to go dress shopping?"

Letty frowned, "I don't know… I don't even want to do this. Cant I just marry him and get it over with?"

"No! I have not been waiting 11 years for you two to get married and not get to throw a big party. We need to celebrate your wedding, you'll love it and you'll be able to have beautiful memories with the once you love."

"But I love you guys…why cant it just be simple?" Letty pouted.

"You weren't here for my wedding."

"I know…ok do what you want." Letty felt somewhat guilty for not being at Mia's wedding.

"So what about music…"

"Ugh Mia, just pick out whatever you think fits us. You know both of us, so you decide."

"Ok then. The bridesmaids are going to be the girls?"

"Yeah…" Letty groaned, she'd had enough. She could careless at this point and they'd only been discussing the wedding for a few minutes. "Look you deal with it, I'm going to see if Ethan is up."

"Okay." Mia said happily.

Dom walked into the house to find Mia writing furiously in a notebook.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he took a seat near her.

"I'm preparing your wedding."

"Oh…" Dom was about to get up and leave before she could get him involved but she stopped him.

"Ah no, you stay! I need to know if you have the wedding rings? Have you told V about being the best men? Have you picked out who you what to invite?"

"Whoa…hold on too many questions. I don't have the rings, I told V, and Letty should invite who she wants. I don't even know what day the wedding is." he frowned.

"The wedding is in four weeks."

"What!?" he was shocked he thought it would take a couple of months. Not that he minded anyways.

"Well the restaurant had an opening for Friday in four weeks, if we didn't take it the next opening isn't until November and that's a long time from now. Letty says that you should pick out who you want to invite from the racing scene."

"Fine I'll make you a list later." He yawned.

"Not later, I want it by Wednesday. The restaurant needs to know how many guest will be there."

"Ok fine." Dom got up and left, he really wasn't into planning this whole thing out. He went out to the backyard where Letty sat watching the girls play. She had Ethan covered up with a blanket and was seating on the stairs. Dominic sat next to her and watched the girls for awhile before speaking up.

"Mia's going a little overboard with this whole wedding."

"Yeah I know, but it beats me having to deal with it." She grinned, Dom shook his head and grinned.

"If it was up to me, I'd take you to a secluded island where we could get married and it would just be you, me and the judge or whatever." he kissed her lips softly.

"Ewwwwwww!" came all five little voices, as all the girls stopped what they where doing and watched them.

Both Dom and Letty laughed. Leon and Layla walked up the backyard.

"Uncle Leon!"

"Little people!" he yelled and hugged all five girls.

"So how's it going?" Layla asked taking a peak at the sleeping baby.

"Surprisingly calm."

"They behave with you, with me they laugh and run." she grinned.

"Don't worry they still love you." Letty grinned back.

"Dominic come here." Mia called out from the house, her voice sounded urgent and distraught. Making all three adults follow Dom inside. The girls also followed them in, but headed to the playroom.

"Are you Dominic Toretto?" an officer asked standing near the doorway.

"Yes."

"You are under arrest for conspiracy in the kiddnaping of Layla Tompson, Cynthia Montage, and Chrinstina Montage." he said taking out his cuffs.

"What?" Leon and Letty said simultaneously.

"You cant do this." Letty was shocked that they would charge him with that.

"Wait I'm right here and I didn't press charges. Hell it wasn't even him who kidnapped me or the other two." Layla spoke up.

"The charges are from Officer John Linder, he says he's related to Cynthia."

"But he cant press charges without my permission." Layla told the officer.

"I still have to arrest you." the officer looked at Dom.

"But I didn't do anything." Dom defended himself. "It was Kimberly Tran who did the kidnappings. I had nothing to do with it."

"Well then I suggest you get yourself a good lawyer." the cop said as he read him his rights and cuffed him.

"This cannot be happening." Mia cried when they'd taken Dom away.

"I'll call Vince and tell Jesse." Leon said heading upstairs.

"I guess I'll look for a lawyer." Mia spoke up with tears comining down her cheeks.

Letty sighed, "Great." she murmured knowing that when things where finally going right something just had to go wrong. She followed Mia and Layla into the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

**For those of you who dont know my comp. isnt working right now, but i managed to get on my boyfriends comp. so i can update. thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

The lawyer went over a few papers at the police station, he talked to some people. While in the waiting area Letty and Leon sat both jiggling their leg up and down, while Mia paced the police station. Vince walked in taking a look around, police stations, police cars, and anything with the word police in it made him shutter. He hated the po-po with every inch of his being. He saw the others and then let his eyes linger on her, he's heart ached but he wasn't sure if it was an ach that longed for love, her love or an ache indicating betrayal.

"Hey V." Leon said from his seat besides Letty who only looked up at him with a blank expression. Mia looked stunned that he would even be there, of course he would be there.

"What did they say?" Mia walked to a men in a black suit, a briefcase in his hand, and a tired look on his face.

"He's bail has be put up to 32,000 and he has court in two days."

"Wait, why so much?" Letty asked outraged at the amount.

"The judge put it up, look you either pay or you leave. You guys cannot stay here."

Letty looked at the boys, "I don't have 32,000."

"Nor do I." Mia spoke up.

"Don't worry about it." Vince looked at Letty completely ignoring Mia. He used his credit card, Letty's, and Leon's.

A few minutes later, Dom came out. Letty went to him and he took her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

The phone rang a day later. Dominic answered, it was his lawyer.

"The charges have been dropped by the D.A. Someone who wanted to be kept anonymous told the judge that you had nothing to do with the kidnappings. Also the officer lied about being related to Cynthia."

"So I'm free?" Dom asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"You're free."

"Thanks."

He told everyone the good news.

The following weeks where spend planning the wedding, which kept Mia distracted from Vince and the fact that he was ignoring her.


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is it, thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. The poems dont belong to me they belong to their respective owners. Btw...links to the dress and the restaurant are in my bio. **

**Chapter 16**

The wedding day dawned gloomy and cold, typical Californian morning. By the afternoon it was sure to be sunny and up in the 90's. Mia rushed around the hotel room that the girls had stayed in the night before. It was 7 in the morning and she was busy waking them all up.

"Come on wake up, we have things to do!" she screamed. Letty groaned, she opened one eye to look at the clock.

"7 in the morning, are you crazy!!" she yelled at Mia.

"Yes get up, I have to do you hair, makeup…get up and take a shower. I'll call room service for breakfast." Mia rushed around the room, looking like a maniac as she grabbed the flat iron, the curling iron and plugged them in.

"Calm down." Layla chuckled from the bed.

"There's no time to calm down."

"The wedding doesn't start till 7 at **night**!" Maddy added.

"Yeah." Letty put in, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To pee, want to hold my hand Mia, make sure I don't run away?" she asked, the girls laughed and Mia glared at Letty.

* * *

The boys woke up at around noon that day, Dom streached out on the bed looking out the window at the rolling waves. It was weird, he was getting married. It was almost unreal, in a few hours Letty would be his wife. He wasn't the marrying type, he'd convinced himself back in high school but here he was about to get married in an over the top ceremony with 200 of his "closests friends" and family.

"Yo bro, you're getting married." Vince laughed as he sat up in bed and looked at Dom.

"Yeah, men that sounds weird." he chuckled.

"The fun begins, now you'll know what the difference is between her being your girlfriend vs. her being your wife." Leon added.

"Yeah and no more sex when you wanted now she get to choose." Jesse laughed.

"You forget I have two kids and that my daugther sleeps with us." Dom chuckled.

* * *

As the hours started winding down to the hour of the ceremony, Mia put the finishing touches on Mackenzie and Jessica the flower girls.

Meanwhile, Letty sat in the bathroom staring at the white wedding dress that hung on the door. She then looked at herself, Mia had applied makeup that looked natural on her, her hair was down she wanted it simple. She opted for no veil and hell would freeze over before she put a tiara on. She took the dress and put it on.

Moments later she walked out into the room, all the chaos came to an abrupt stop and the room silenced.

"Oh my gosh!."

"You look beautiful." Layla smiled.

"Ok well stop looking at me like that." Letty said in a near wishper.

There was a knock at the door and Mia ran to open it. There in a black tux with red stood Leon.

"Is she ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, look at you girl looking all hot and shit." he grin, she grinned.

"Ok lets go." Mia said the girls all walked ahead of Letty and Leon. They got into the cars and drove to the resturant.

"Why are you so nervous?" Leon asked Letty as the rest of the girls walked ahead of them.

"I don't know." she said, she really wasn't sure why she was nervous.

* * *

They walked out towards the beach, there were rows of white chairs with guest in them, in the middle a white floor with red and white rose petals. The boys stood at the front and the guest watched as the brides mates walked down the aisle to the sound of a single violin playing Canon. To the west the Californian sun began to settle, leaving behind trails of pinks, purples, blues and oranges.

Dominic inhald shaply as he watched Letty come down the aisle with Leon at her side. She was even more beautiful if that was even possible. He felt like he might pass out for a second as he stared at her.

"Are you ok?" Vince asked as he stood by his side.

"Yeah." he managed.

"Who gives this women away?"

"I do." Leon said, as Dom took her by the arm. They shared a brief smile.

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, Dominic Toretto, and this woman, Leticia Rodriguez, in matrimony.

We come together, not to mark the start of a relationship but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite.

It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. But, you must "be of love a little more careful than of anything." For the giving of yourself in love is difficult: you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, and your knowledge–all expressions that make up life. But in this giving, remember to preserve yourself–your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage."

"Face each other and repeat after me." the minister looks at Dom.

"I, Dominic Toretto, take thee Leticia Rodriguez, to be my wife,

to have and to hold you from this day forward,

for better or for worse,

for richer, or for poorer,

in sickness and in health.

I further promise to love you and cherish you,

and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Leticia Rodriguez, take thee Dominic Toretto, to be my husband,

to have and to hold you from this day forward,

for better or for worse,

for richer, or for poorer,

in sickness and in health.

I further promise to love you and cherish you,

and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live. "

"The wedding rings please."

Vince walks over to them holding one red rose with two silver ring attached to the rose. Dom takes the rose and hands it to Letty

"Leticia, please take this rose as a symbol of my love. It began as a tiny bud that blossomed, just as my love for you grows and blossoms every day."

Letty places the rose in a vase filled with water, "I do take this rose, a symbol of your love. I place it into water, a symbol of life. Just as this rose will not survive without water, I will not survive without you.

Dom looks at her, "In memory of this day, I will give you a red rose each year on our anniversary. Each rose will reaffirm my love, and the vows we have spoken today.

Letty looks back at him, "I will refill this vase with water each year, ready to receive your gift. Each year will reaffirm my love, and the vows we have spoken today.

They take the ring each placing it in the others hand.

"Take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity."

"I now pronouce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They share a loving, gentel soft kiss.

"Mia went a little too big." Dom grinned as they got to the back.

"Just a little." Letty grinned back, he leand down, brushing his lips against hers just before kissing her once more.

The guest congratulated them and then the entire wedding party stayed to take pictures while the guest headed inside the resturant.

Vince stopped short realizing Mia was lagging behind. He waited for her to reach him, she looked at him and procceded to walk towards everyone else, but a tender hand on her arm stopped her.

"Please don't." she looked at him, eyes pleading for him to not hurt her. "Look I'm sorry, you know that. I cant make you forgive me, I did wrong but…"

He took her face in his hands and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you, I love you with every fiber in my body, with every inch of my heart. I only want you. I was an idiot and a jackass to you. Mia forgive me for hurting you, I want to be with you till the end. Marry me Mia?"

She had tears cominig down her cheeks, shaking her head yes, he grabbed her and spun her around.

The rest of the team and the kids looked at them like they'd gone crazy.

"What's that about?" Layla asked.

"Wait, one minute they hate each other, then they love each other, and then they're mad at each other and now they're making out." Jesse said, as they all watched the two come towards them.

"I need to ask you something." Vince said looking at Dom. "Can I have permission to marry Mia?"

"Oh. My.Gosh!" Maddy squealed.

"Yeah." Dom grinned, giving his sister a hug.

At the reception.

Everyone sat around, enjoying the great atmosheper and each others company. Meanwhile Mia was trying to locate the missing bride and groom.

"I swear they're going to pay for this." she exclaimed.

"We'll find them, they have to be here somewhere." Layla put in.

Minutes later a very flushed looking Dominic and Letty came towards them. Dom trying to button up his shirt and Letty trying to fix the dress.

"Seriouly, can you two not wait!"

"No." they said simultaneously with big grins.

"Whatever, you two where called out to dance the first dance an hour ago."

"Really?" Letty asked with a chuckle.

"Whatever get out there." Mia rolled her eyes.

They dance to "I don't want to miss a thing."

Then after the first dance, Mia got up to do her speech.

"What can I say…I am just so glad that you two finally got married. I couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law. I wish you all the best with your kids and in your future together. I have a poem I want to read to you;

_The Colour of My Love_

_I'll paint a sun to warm your heart  
Knowing that we'll never part.  
I'll draw the years all passing by  
So much to learn, so much to try._

I'll paint my mood in a shadow blue,  
Paint my soul to be with you.  
I'll sketch your lips in shaded tones,  
Draw your mouth to my own.

I'll trace a hand to wipe your tears  
And trace a look to calm your fears.  
A silhouette of dark and light  
To hold each other oh so tight.

I'll paint the stars in the evening sky,  
Draw the light into your eyes,  
A touch of love, a touch of grace,  
To softly fall on your moonlit face.

And with this ring our lives will start,  
Let nothing keep our love apart.  
I'll take your hand to hold in mine,  
And be together through all time.

May life bring you happiness and lots of love." Mia sat down and Vince stood up.

"As the best men I also have to give a speech. I've known these two since we were kids, since before they got together. For those of you who knew Dominic back when he was in high school, you would have known that he wasn't one to have girlfriends for more then one week. So when he lasted a year with Letty, I knew I had lost my best friend. But I was happy for him, she brings out the best in him and sometimes the worst. I've seen them struggle through it all and somehow they keep it together. The bonds that tie them are stronger then anyone or anything, and I can only hope that the love I share with the one I love can be like the love you two have for each other. And I know that somewhere Anthony is screaming with joy that you two finally got married. I wish the both of you all the best."

Everyone clapped and Vince sat down, giving a small kiss to Mia.

Dom then stood up.

"I want to thank all of you for being here today. When I was younger my father used to always refer to Letty as his other daugher, making sure that I knew that he was implying that I would marry her. I of course didn't believe him, unfortunately my father never got to see his first granddaughter and he cant be here with us today, but I know that somewhere in haven he's happy to see that I finally married you. I'd convinced myself in high school that I would never marry, so Why Marriage?

_Because to the depths of me, I long to love one person,  
With all my heart, my soul, my mind, my body..._

Because I need a forever friend to trust with the intimacies of me,  
Who won't hold them against me,  
Who loves me when I'm unlikable,  
Who sees the small child in me, and  
Who looks for the divine potential of me...

Because I need to cuddle in the warmth of the night  
With someone who thanks God for me,  
With someone I feel blessed to hold...

Because marriage means opportunity  
To grow in love in friendship...

Because marriage is a discipline  
To be added to a list of achievements...

Because marriages do not fail, people fail  
When they enter into marriage  
Expecting another to make them whole...

Because, knowing this,  
I promise myself to take full responsibility  
For my spiritual, mental and physical wholeness  
I create me, I take half of the responsibility for my marriage  
Together we create our marriage...

Because of this understanding  
The possibilities are limitless.

Letty I love you and will forever love you and only you. You mean the world to me, and I'm thankful that through all the hardship I've put you through, you've stuck by me. Thanks for seeing me for who I am and not what I am not."

He gave her a kiss before wiping away at the tears on her cheeks.

"I would also like to thank you for being here today. Dominic, words cannot explain what I feel for you. You've been there from the beginning, and through it all. You're there when I need you, you comfort and understand me. You've given me two precious gifts that I will forever be grateful for. With you I feel like I can touch the moon and the stars, I look into your eyes and I can get lost in them forever.

I want to grow old with you and die in your arms. I want the last thing my eyes see are your eyes, and the last thing my lips touch are your lips. And if there is another life that exists, I want to meet you all over again, so that I may fall in love with you all over again and look into your eyes. My love for you will surpass the test of time, I love you." She gave him a kiss on the lips.

And as the night passed, so did the years. The team grew older with every year, soon the family also grew bigger. With every year the loyality and bond that had been established years ago over cars, oil, sweat, barbeques and laughter grew stronger.

The children married and had their own children, successful in his or her career. They watched as one by one the team lost a member, and as the last two remaining members of the original team sat on the porch swing, holding each other. Memories of long ago flooded their minds, memories of being children, of fast cars and high adrenaline, of being king and queen of the streets.

"_I want to grow old with you and die in your arms. I want the last thing my eyes see are your eyes, and the last thing my lips touch are your lips. And if there is another life that exists, I want to meet you all over again, so that I may fall in love with you all over again and look into your eyes. My love for you will surpass the test of time, I love you_." Letty's words came back to him and her, as each closed their eyes, and took one last breath.

The End.


End file.
